Okinawa!
by ArrowBee
Summary: Suzuna wins tickets for two to Okinawa. It has been decided that Misaki and Takumi should go. Will this little summer vacation turn out into something nice for our demon kaichou and perverted alien? Or will it become something that will make them regret everything? CHAPTER 9 UPLOADED MY BEESSS
1. Tickets?

**Kaichou wa Maid-Sama**

Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please please understand! (/*^*)/ I love the manga/anime which is why I'm writing this! :DD I hope y'all like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I literally do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. All characters belong to Fujiwara-sama. I am merely writing this piece for entertainment purposes only and for those who might ask, I do not get paid for it too.

* * *

 **Chapter one: Tickets?**

* * *

 _~In the Ayuzawa residence~_

"Onee-chan."

Misaki shuffled under the covers as to hide from the outside world.

"Onee-chan."

Suzuna grabbed her sister's thin blanket. "Wake up onee-chan. Okaa-san is calling for you."

Misaki lay in her pajamas, hugging her pillow close to her. With half-lidded eyes, she stretched her legs and let out a yawn, and went downstairs without brushing her hair, accompanied by her pillow.

"Ugh. It's so hot." The teenager rubbed her eyes as she sat on a chair. "Ohayo Suzuna. Okaa-"

"Misaki! Your sister has some great news!"

"Nani?" Misaki continued to rub her eyes.

"I just won tickets for two Onee-chan. You can go to Okinawa and enjoy yourself going on dragon boats, two-rider tubes, jet skis, wakeboards and all that. Me and mom figured that since you worked so hard at the café, you ought to have a little summer vacation," the middle schooler spoke in a monotone voice.

"WHAT? You guys should go! I can stay here and go to that beach where Nagisa-san works at and you and Mom can-"

"Ne, onee-chan. Mother already made her mind up. Perhaps you can go with a friend. I'm sure Usui-kun would be happy to fill in."

"No way I'm inviting that perverted outer-"

"Oh? But Misaki, I already asked Usui-kun. I figured that you wouldn't choose from Sakura or Shizuko- wait, aren't they somewhere else? Anyways, Hinata can't come either because he will be helping out his grandfather every now and then. Since you and Usui-kun are good friends, I realised that he'd be a good companion," Minako reasoned.

"..."

"Don't worry Sis. Everything's covered. And besides, if you really think it's a lot, two days and nights isn't that much and-"

"Two days and nights? You mean I'll-"

" _And_ me and Mom will be okay. We might go to You-kun's farm too. He said that Ojii-san would like some company," Suzuna continued without hearing her sister out. Again, deadpan.

"Well, I guess it- it can't be helped. I- I have to go," Misaki said quietly after a few minutes of silence. _It wasn't like she hated being with Usui, right?_

Suzuna gently slapped two tickets and some travel brochures on the table, taking into consideration that their furniture was not in shape for a lot of pressure. She eyed the four-legged structure, as if trying to make sure that it wouldn't fall apart any sooner. "Pack your stuff now, 'nee-chan. I left a small luggage in your room. It's old but it's still okay."

The younger sister made her way out, and proceeded into her room.

"Oh yes, Misaki. Usui-kun will be here in two hours, so he'll be here at around 10. He's coming round to pick you up."

"For what?"

"Oh. Didn't Suzuna tell you? Your flight's at 12. You'll probably reach there at 6pm. Here, have some breakfast. We already ate, dear." Minako smiled as she placed some miso soup and steamed rice. "Fish or omelette?"

Misaki threw her pillow up. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

And birds flew away from the Ayuzawa residence.

* * *

 **Author's nonsense:** So that's that. I apologise for the short chapter. T-T  
Please review and tell me if I should still continue. I will wholeheartedly welcome all hate (and possibly love) from anyone.

As for where Misaki lives or how far Okinawa city is from her place, I have no clue. Forgive me and my little knowledge about Japan. ;_;

PS: For now, I titled it as _Okinawa!_ because I am blank. Any suggestions for a title will be appreciated. Thank you all for your time.


	2. Strawberry milk

**Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

Haha. I woke up early cos I was a little excited. Or maybe I was just hungry. BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ILY ALREADY. Some moe stuff below as a token of my gratitude! Happy reading!

Oh yeah, _thoughts_ are in _italic_ font [same goes for _~setting~_ ].

 **Disclaimer:** As much as I'd love to take credit for Fujiwara-sensei's work, I still have to be honest and say _Nope, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama._ This is only for fun! :)

* * *

 **Chapter two: Strawberry milk**

* * *

 _~In the Ayuzawa residence~_

Misaki hurriedly stuffed her clothes into the tiny luggage that was given to her by Suzuna. Taking her towel and some toiletries, she dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Seconds later, a knock was heard.

"Sis, I'm going to help you by fixing your clothes. Let me fold them properly for you or else you won't be able to close it."

 _Wiishhhh waassshh splash._ "Yosh! Arigato, Suzuna-chan!" came a muffled reply from the bathroom. _"I wonder why everyone's acting a little off today,"_ Misaki thought to herself as she imagined how her little vacation would be like. It was all nice and sunny until she remembered the face of her companion.

"That idiot," she muttered as she failed to push his smirk out of her mind.

* * *

 _~meanwhile, in Misaki's bedroom~_

"Do you think these will fit her Mom?"

"Of course, dear. Now hurry up and put that underneath her clothes. She might see it and change her mind," Minako giggled as she whispered to her daughter.

"Hmm. Brother-in-law will be most grateful," Suzuna smirked, with a tinge of evilness that laced her soft and not-so-monotone-anymore voice.

* * *

Misaki made her way out of the bathroom clad in a light blue towel which had little ducklings embroidered on it. She would've been successful in reaching her room, if only she was not stopped by a certain alien. Or at least, his clothed chest. She immediately recognised this scent. This particular smell that diffused such pheromones. This particular smell that she liked so mu-

"Oh? Did you miss me that much?"

"WHA-" She quickly backed away a little. _"Matte, did I just think that he smells nice?"_

"Yo, Misa-chan. I see you're not yet ready," said Takumi in his poker chibi form. He poked her bare shoulder with his finger.

"Get out of my house, you pervert!" Misaki pushed said pervert away with her left hand, as her right hand held the towel that obscured her from a life of embarrassment. She pointed her index finger at him accusingly.

The teenage boy only stared at her before sticking his tongue out in a playful way, as he went and left a blushing Misaki. This reminded her of that day when he saw her taking out a sandbag. Before going, however, he made sure that she would be irked.

"We're not even married yet Prez and you're already casually walking around in a bathroom towel. Not that I'm complaining." And with that, Takumi was out.

"HENTAI!"

* * *

"So, this is the Fujiwara Airport. It's so big," said a Misaki in awe.

 _CLICK!_

"What the heck, Usui! Delete it you perverted stalker!" She punched his arm and then tried to take the camera from him.

"It's only fair, Misa-chan. Memories, right?" he smiled as he slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb. To his surprise, she didn't push him away, but instead blushed an adorable shade of red and puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. "Let's go, Ayuzawa."

* * *

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" the stewardess smiled at Misaki.

"Ano, I'll have orange juice if it's okay," Misaki awkwardly shuffled in her blanket as the stewardess gave her a small juice box. "Arigato."

Takumi moved a bit in his seat as he turned to face the lady, away from his window.

"Do you have strawberry milk?"

The stewardess had blood rush to her cheeks. "Uhm, ah, yes sir! Right away!" She quickly fished a small carton of strawberry milk and gave it to the blonde boy. However, her fingers lingered around the drink much longer than Misaki would like. This caused the demon president to move a bit closer to Takumi.

"Thank you," he said to the stewardess in a blunt manner. She flashed her pretty smile at Takumi. "Namiko-chan at your service!" The redhead said in glee before reluctantly leaving to attend to other passengers.

Much to Misaki's dismay, her small act of possessiveness did not go unnoticed by the alien beside her. Takumi moved his face close to her ear.

"Could it be that my Misa-chan is jealous?" Takumi whispered.

"Urusai! And I'm not for you to own! I just saved you from rejecting another girl. If only you didn't specialise in making girls cry then I wouldn't even bother," the blushing teenager scoffed.

"Alright then, Ayuzawa." He turned away from her and faced the window. Opening his strawberry milk, he sipped its contents at a slow pace.

As much as she wanted him to stop making her feel embarrassed, this action of his disappointed Misaki. Him calling her Ayuzawa in a monotone voice was something she was not used to. After a five-minute internal fight with her thoughts, her feelings for him won over everything else, and it took all her strength to push aside her feeling of humiliation to reach her hand out to touch his. _"Maybe he will understand. Like this. Maybe he will."_

But Usui Takumi moved his hand away. Misaki stopped wide-eyed. She saw him put his carton of strawberry milk down at a cup holder. It was small, so it fitted. Details aside, she was shocked to feel her eyes stinging.

 _"This feeling? Does he dislike me? Why is my chest feeling so tight?"_

Before tears could brim at her eyes, Takumi lifted the barrier between them- the arm rest- and pulled Misaki close to him.

 _"Matte, is that why he pulled away?"_

"Don't worry Misaki," he whispered. Her eyes widened at the sound of her name. Her name. She could smell the sweet scent of strawberry milk as he breathed. There was also a small hint of mint, much to the girl's satisfaction. She closed her eyes tightly and felt her tears dissipating. "Shh, don't cry. You know that I get sad when I see my Ayuzawa crying. I only have eyes for you, Prez."

She buried her face deeper into his chest. Tears soaking his light sweater, she clutched onto him tightly, loving the feeling that she got as his strong arms encircled her small waist. She was feeling drowsy. Not letting the moment pass by, she gave his sweater a kiss so soft it wouldn't have been realised by anyone. But being the alien that he was, Usui Takumi noticed.

He smiled as he rested his chin above her forehead, of course, after planting a kiss on her head. She already dozed off. Takumi chuckled as he held his sleeping maid in his arms, enjoying the warmth that she gave. He was glad that it was only him who could see this side of the demon kaichou. This vulnerable side of hers that was reserved for his eyes only. It was only him and him alone who could see her cute reactions. "If only you knew how much you affect me too, Misaki."

"Sleep well, Misaki." He closed his eyes. "I love you."

* * *

 **Author spouting nonsense:** I hope y'all liked that! Please please please review and tell me what y'all think! If it sucks then please say so. I will still love you guys. If I made mistakes, PLEASE TELL ME TOO I WILL BE THE MOST GRATEFUL CATERPILLAR IN THIS PLANET ily. Y'all can literally ask and/or tell me anything- so please don't hesitate to do so. ;_;

For those who might ask, I titled this chapter _Strawberry milk_ cos it was the cause of her jealousy and so those events followed. Yosh? YOSH!

PS: I skipped the farewell part [Minako and Suzuna] cos I figured that it'd take the spotlight away from Takumi and Misaki so I skipped quite a lot of stuff! I will try to update soon! Ja!~

 **EDITED.** Due to a typo.


	3. Beds

**Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

Yoh. Here's chaptah 3! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D  
Note: pretty ooc by the way

I am pretty much trying to update fast because school starts in September, and I want to finish this fanfic asap, so I hope that explains things. :)

To **PromisingSekai** I am so so sorry. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU SEE THIS ILY. Urusai pretty much means _shut up,_ but there are like some kinds of issues regarding it.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own KWMS. All credit goes to Fujiwara-sensei for her bright mind and talented fingers (*^*) such skills. [I aspire to be a mangaka like her T3T] And I don't own Nerf as well :p Only for fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Beds**

* * *

Takumi opened his eyes to see a sleeping Misaki. He smiled at the sight of her almost drooling face, but then frowned as he heard a stern voice.

 _PING!_

"This is Captain Ishikawa speaking. We apologise for the delay as there seems to be some kind of turbulence. Please do not panic. Our flight attendants will be there to help you. Thank you for your understanding."

A sea of disappointed murmurs filled the air.

"Misa-chan," the boy whispers.

The girl jolted up. "Nani?"

"There seems to be a delay. We might be stuck here for an hour or two. Go eat something. Your food's over there," he said, as he pointed to the food on the tray table in front of her.

"Oh. You should eat too." Misaki copied his action, pointing at his tray of food, before immediately blushing a deep shade of crimson. She remembered what had transpired between them earlier, causing her to quickly move away from him and back to her seat.

"Hmm. Is Misa-chan shy? Does Misa-chan want me to feed her?" Takumi's voice was laced with a mocking tone. He knew well enough that she felt awkward as she remembered what had occurred, but he decided that it would only make her feel less at ease if he brought the topic up. And so he chose to tease her in hopes of having the demon president out of her, so that her confidence may boost again.

"N-no. I-I d-don't," she looked away as she began to open the food that was provided by the airline. This was halted by Takumi though, and instead, he took her tray and lifted the foil that covered her food. He took her spoon and lowered it into the bowl of soup, taking a spoonful. Gently blowing on it, he carefully raised it to her face. But Misaki seemed to have frozen over.

"Do you want me to go 'here-comes-the-airplane' Prez? Or are you going to eat it?"

Misaki was out of her daze. "W-what are you doing you a-"

A spoonful of soup was gently shoved into Misaki's mouth. She gulped it after a few seconds.

"Pervert," she muttered under her breath. Takumi only smiled as he continued to feed Misaki.

 _"At least the tension's gone,"_ they both thought to themselves.

* * *

 _~meanwhile, in the Shintani residence~_

"How's life, You-kun?"

"Well, it's okay. My part time job is still good. Ojii-san's fine and we have a lot of food so I guess it's okay. What about you, Suzuna-chan?"

"It's okay too. _Cheese-Filled Hamburger_ fusion?"

"YOSH, Cheese-chan!"

* * *

 _~in the plane~_

 _PING!_

"Captain Ishikawa speaking. We have arrived at Naha Airport at twenty-one hundred hours. We apologise for the three-hour delay and we hope that this experience will not leave an unpleasant impression on our passengers. Please understand that the circumstances that we faced were inevitable. Thank you for flying with RyuuAir. We look forward to seeing you again."

The seatbelt sign was switched off and all passengers stood up to get their bags that were stowed away in the overhead compartment. Misaki moved to stand up as well, but was stopped by Takumi's arm.

"Let's wait for everyone to clear out, prez. Then let's go."

Nodding to Takumi's suggestion, she made herself comfortable and so, sat back. Minutes later, the plane was clear with only the flight attendants moving around to collect trash. The couple then stood up to get their tote bags (which they packed at the last minute) and made themselves out after saying their goodbyes with some of the air hostesses. They stepped into the mini footbridge that connected the plane to the airport. Misaki had an excited grin plastered on her face while Takumi's face was painted with his pheromonal smirk.

"Ready, Ayuzawa?"

To the boy's surprise, she grabbed his hand before making her run with him. His smirk was gone in a heartbeat. This action of Misaki's caused him to stop in his tracks. _"She's- she's so cute. And my hand. She's-"_

"Come on Usui! Why are you stopping? Let's go!" the kaichou shouted happily as she grabbed him to a dash with her. "Let's get those luggages!"

 _"Damn, Ayuzawa. You never fail to amaze me."_

* * *

 _~at Naha Airport~_

"Yo Usui. It says here that we have a room at Hiro Hotel," Misaki showed him one of the brochures that were given to her by her sister. She laughed, "What a cute name to call a hotel! And oh, Suzuna told me that everything's already arranged. There are also tons of activities to do like-"

"Each other?" Takumi smirked evilly.

Misaki quickly switched into her demon kaichou state as she hit his head with the brochures that she held. "You-" _hit_ "you" _hit_ "baka-" _hit_ "you" _hit_ "HENTAI- YOU WILL REGRET THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN!" And another _hit._ Takumi seemed to be hardly affected by the president's act of violence, but he took her brochures from her deadly clutches anyway.

Ignoring her, he said, "Misa-chan, let's get one of those cabs there."

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh? Do you prefer _my beloved girlfriend?_ Or do you want _waifu?_ Or should I say-"

Takumi found his mouth covered by a soft object. Misaki's hand. And what did he do about this? Oh, right. He licked her palm.

"ACK, you pervert! Shut up for once will you?!" She wiped her hand on his clad shoulder.

Takumi looked at her and used his hand to ' _zip'_ his mouth.

"Ugh, you baka." They then entered a cab and sat together at the back seats. "Hiro Hotel, please," Misaki smiled at the driver.

* * *

 _~meanwhile, in the Shintani residence"_

Laughter could be heard as Hinata Shintani and Suzuna Ayuzawa joked amongst themselves. After long hours of catching up on each other's lives, there was almost nothing to talk about, and so the two basked in silence. They had been staring at their feet for a while; they both were aware of that.

Hinata was dumbstruck as he looked up to see Suzuna looking out the window. The moonlight hit her pale face so beautifully, that it caused the teenage boy with her to blush.

"Suzuna-chan."

"Hmm?" She turned from the window to look at Hinata.

"Ano, do you really have to go?"

"I don't know. Okaa-san said that it'll be a pretty long journey, so we better head out fast. She's probably saying goodbye to Ojii-san already."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Ano, I'll be back soon. Ojii-san might be calling for me or something."

"Okay," Suzuna continued to watch the clouds that moved below the moon. "Matte, let me go with you. Me and mom should be leaving soon."

"Oh okay." Hinata walked at a slow pace as Suzuna went ahead of him. He looked at her figure that disappeared into another room. _"Suzuna-chan looks... beautiful."_

* * *

 _~Hiro Hotel [21:40]~_

"WHAAAAAT?!" screamed a Misaki in distress.

"Ne, Misa-chan. What's wrong?" Takumi looked at her with his chibi face, doing weird squats as he stretched his arms in front of him. It was something that he did occasionally. The answer to this odd behaviour, however, was not known to Misaki. His alien genes maybe? Probably something just to grasp her attention.

"What is that Usui?" she pointed at the king-sized bed, as if it had done something wrong.

"It's a bed, Misa-chan. A bed is a piece of furniture for sleep or rest, typically a framework with a mattress. You lie on it and then close your eyes. Or do fun activities-"

Misaki glared at him.

"Like reading or studying or playing Monopoly or-"

Misaki sighed, "I know it's a bed, you baka. But why is it only one?! Didn't Suzuna take care of-"

"Oh, but she did Ayuzawa," Takumi interrupted her. "Can't you see? It's a bed for the two of us." The boy walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Isn't it bouncy?" he asked as he sat and then stood up in a bouncy manner to emphasise on his point. Repeating what he did, he spoke again, "I think that you'll like it because, as a matter of fact, it's very soft too." He poked the bed with his finger to prove how soft it was.

Misaki stood in the doorway with her mouth agape. "No way I'm sleeping with you Usui Takumi! You annoying pervert alien! I'm taking the couches."

"Then I'll take the couches too."

"Nani? Tondemonai Usui! You like the bed right? So go and sleep on it by yourself you baka."

"But I want to sleep with my Misa-chan!~"

"Shut up!" Misaki hissed as she dragged her things in and closed the door. Carrying her possessions, she made herself comfortable on the couches that were pulled together, and started preparing for a makeshift bed. She was about to go to the toilet when she was pulled by strong arms that she knew a little too well. Milliseconds later, she found herself pinned onto the soft bed.

"Let's play a game Ayuzawa. Whoever wins gets to decide who gets to sleep where. Is that okay with you?"

"Let me go you per-"

"Play a game with me and then I'll stop bothering you," he cut her off.

 _Did she really want him to stop?_

As if reading her thoughts, Takumi whispered, "That is, if you win," he blew into her right ear, "First to ten?"

Even though Misaki was constantly affected by Takumi's existence itself, she knew that she would not last long without him, without even breaking down for a few hours every now and then. She knew that she loved him, and was quite aware of his knowledge of her feelings, but did not proclaim it anyway. In the end, her ego won and she decided that she would not say that she did in fact like- no, love his presence, and that she would engage in his little game. They both had a great deal of a good slumber as well, so it shouldn't hurt to play with him.

"FINE- FINE. Just let me go you annoying alien!"

Takumi loosened his grip on her. "Good. That's the Misaki I know. Not one to back out." He flashed one of his killer smiles that would easily melt down any girl's legs. Misaki only blushed.

"Who said I was backing out anyway?!"

* * *

 _~meanwhile, in the Shintani residence~_

"Thank you Shintani-san! Me and my Suzuna had a great time!" Minako smiled cheerfully as she watched her daughter sitting on one of the wooden benches which served as a couch for Hinata and his grandfather. "Didn't we, dear?"

Suzuna's reply was only a small nod. No one could tell if she was really happy or sad, but for some reason, it appealed to Minako and Hinata's grandfather that she was quite unhappy. None of the two adults made a statement about this, though.

Minako decided to let it slip and instead ask Suzuna when they reached home. "Before I leave, however, may I use your toilet?"

"Oh yes. There is one over there," Hinata's grandfather pointed his long crooked finger to where the toilet was.

"Arigato!" Minako went to the direction that he pointed at.

Making sure that no Ayuzawa could hear him, Hinata went over to his grandfather and whispered to him softly. "Ojii-san, wouldn't it be nice if you, uh, convince Minako-san and Suzuna-chan to stay? It's getting late and it's not safe for them to travel, you know. Just a tiny suggestion."

The old man squinted his eyes as he stroked his chin.

"You're right. Prepare the guest room for your friend and her mother. I will talk to Ayuzawa-san when she comes out."

Hinata looked away before quietly rejoicing in triumph. He had been most successful. He suppressed his urge to punch the air. "Yosh! It'll be ready soon!"

A small smile had rested on the grandfather's dry lips. _"Young love,"_ he thought to himself as the inner fanboy in him started coming up with moe fantasies. He was just like Misaki's manager, Hyōdō Satsuki. But no one will ever know that the old emotionless Shintani was capable of thinking of such things.

* * *

"Yo, Misa-chan. Losing already?" Takumi taunted as he hid behind the couch that was moved to serve as a wall for defense.

"NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE USUI!" Misaki shouted at the top of her lungs as she took her gun out and attempted to shoot the teenager, but failed miserably by half a metre.

She hid behind another couch that was _hers,_ as they both agreed that they must have their own walls for their territories.

She quickly stood up and aimed her gun at where her alien was, but he had disappeared. Suddenly she felt something hit her forehead, causing her to fall backwards. Luckily, pillows were everywhere and her head was cushioned by one.

* * *

 _~flashback~_

"Well, alright then Ayuzawa," Takumi smirked as he took out a set of keys.

Misaki cocked her head to one side and looked at him questioningly. Surely, she was confused.

The boy's smirk deepened even more as he took out a metal suitcase out of his luggage. He laid the suitcase on the floor and unlocked it with one of his keys.

"Misa-chan, I challenge you to a NERF BATTLE!" The alien exclaimed with a smug look on his face as he opened his suitcase, showing two gigantic Nerf guns and a huge transparent plastic full of Nerf darts. Takumi looked at the bed that had a couple of pillows propped up on it. "Hmm, make that a crossover between a pillow fight and a Nerf battle."

"You- you planned this didn't you?!"

Ignoring her question that was more of an exclamation, he continued, "Are you willing, Ayuzawa?" He handed her a Nerf Demolisher 2-in-1.

As he said, she was _not one to back out._ "Game on, Usui Takumi!" Misaki chanted her battle cry.

 _~end of flashback~_

* * *

"Ayuzawa!" Takumi dropped his gun and ran to Misaki's aid.

"U-Usui," she whispered faintly.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt anywhere?"

The girl got up in a blink of an eye and retreated to a safe distance.

"Rule number one, Usui!" Misaki shot him once. "Never ever leave your weapons unattended!" She shot him once more before running to where his 'territory' was. "And rule number two!" She picked his gun up and raised it high, motioning it as if she was going to give it back. "Never ever help anyone in a Nerf battle! Especially if it's your opponent!" She threw it to a distant place. "Hah! That's what you get for letting your guard down!"

* * *

 _~meanwhile, in the Shintani residence~_

"Goodnight Cheese-chan!"

Hinata switched the lights off before walking to his sleeping bag which was on the floor, beside his bed. Suzuna looked at the boy below him.

"Goodnight Hamburger-kun," she whispered.

 _"Even in her usual poker state, she looks cute."_ He shook his thoughts off and only stared at her as awkward silence took over.

"Oi, do you think Mom will be alright sleeping alone in the guest room?" Suzuna still hasn't moved and was still staring at him.

"Well, the bed is pretty small and there's no more space on the floor there. You both won't fit in one bed so I guess that's why Ojii-san told you to sleep here, since Minako-san didn't want to kick me out. Are you okay with sleeping here, though?"

* * *

 _~flashback~_

Earlier that night, Hinata's grandfather suggested that Minako and Suzuna sleep in his grandson's room, but Minako protested, saying that it would not be right for Hinata to have to move out for them. Soon, Minako won against Grandpa Shintani, and so she headed for the guest room. Her daughter could've slept with her if it wasn't for the bed that could only hold one person - and for the room that was particularly small. Not to mention the heavy gardening tools that served as sleeping companions for any guest that came to stay for the night.

As a result of this, Suzuna was told to sleep in a sleeping bag in Hinata's room. But then, the boy insisted on having the sleeping bag, which explains their current sleeping situations.

 _~end of flashback~_

* * *

Suzuna went back to her original position. "No," she said, and let a few seconds pass by before continuing. "Your back might start hurting when you wake up. There's plenty of space up here. You can sleep at one side and I can move closer to the wall."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Hinata took his pillow and laid it on the space left for him by Suzuna. He folded his sleeping bag and kept it in a cabinet, then went to lie down on his bed. There was quite a gap between them but no teenager decided to budge. The two soon fell asleep, but only after their fingers were intertwined and sweet blushes painted on their cheeks.

* * *

 _~Hiro Hotel [23:20]_

An hour and thirty minutes have passed since the couple commenced their Nerf battle. The score had been clear: Ayuzawa Misaki - 3 and Usui Takumi - 10. The girl was sure that her opponent had only hit her six times, but Takumi, being an alien, managed to videotape all that had occurred, and it was clearly shown that he _did_ in fact manage to shoot her that many times.

"Ugh. You and your annoying perverted alien genes!" She tried to struggle free from Takumi's grip, but this only made him hug her more.

"Come on, Misa-chan. It was a fair game, was it not?"

The girl only puffed her cheeks in defeat.

"Alright then. You can move that side if you want. As long as we're sleeping on the same bed, I'm okay with it." He turned around and away from her to show her that he was being serious.

Misaki's mood immediately changed. She didn't expect him to give in to what she had said.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Ayuzawa," the boy said softly.

She looked to her right to see Takumi's back. She was sad and she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't want him to turn away from him. Despite her insults and saying how much she hated him, she knew that she didn't mean them in some strange ways, and only said them to cover up the embarrassment that she felt.

Misaki moved closer to him. "T-Ta-" the girl cleared her throat. "T-Takumi."

His eyes almost popped out at the sound of his first name. His first name with no honorifics. And it was said by his demon kaichou. The _demon_ kaichou! He felt her small arms trying to hug him, but her other arm couldn't as he was pressed to the bed, and so it was only her left arm draped around his body. He could feel her burying her face into his back.

Not letting any more second go by, Takumi quickly turned around to face her, and pulled her close to him. "Misaki, say it again," he said in a husky voice.

"Wha-"

Her words were cut off as the boy who was now hovering above her pressed his lips to hers. His hands were supporting him as he tried to avoid squishing the girl beneath him. She soon returned the favour by kissing him back, causing the boy to deepen the kiss. A minute or two later, he pulled away reluctantly to let her catch her breath. He was in good timing though, as the moment his lips left hers, she began to pant heavily. They both stared at each other for a while, emerald and amber, until the girl started to blush even more. She was already blushing earlier, but their kiss turned her beet red.

He smiled as he looked at the cute girl below him. She tried to break eye contact by looking at the lamp to her right. It was dark but somehow, the two still managed to see. Takumi only chuckled, making her look up at him again.

"You're so sly, Misa-chan." She turned away. "Let's sleep. We still have a long day tomorrow," he kissed her nose before proceeding to lie down beside her.

"Goodnight my cute maid," he whispered to her ear as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I- I hate you, idiot Takumi." She planted her face into his chest.

* * *

 **Author spouting nonsense:** Okay I hope that was nice enough. I have a lot to say on my behalf by the way. Firstly, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I DO NOT OWN NERF. Secondly, I seek apologies from people who have not understood some Japanese terms. K-ko says sorry. T-T

[My only purpose here is for fun fun fun so if I have caused inconvenience to anybody, peace. Again, if you could drop by and give a review, I will be very very grateful. Reviews are like the fuel and motivation to anyone's writing. Before I started writing, I did not know why authors rejoiced when anyone gave a review. But I know now. SO SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE WHO WRITES REVIEWS!]

I realised that HinataxSuzuna should be there too, because like, focusing on one couple kinda makes things boring(?) I hope that's okay with you guys. And oh, I'm not so knowledgeable with Nerf because I only played with my cousins once, which is why I had to look up for Nerf guns. :p

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne!~ (see you then!)

 **MEANINGS: (a lot are probably known but just in case!)**

Nani - what  
Ojii-san - grandpa  
Baka - idiot  
Hentai - pervert  
Tondemonai - it has a lot of meanings (as I've read in Google) but in this fanfic, it means _No way_  
Ano - uhm  
Okaa-san - mother  
Matte - wait  
Arigato - thank you  
Yosh - okay


	4. Beans

**Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. Thanks for the reviews again! Especially **Tsuray, Takumisa17, iloveanime1322** and **Padfoot Starfyre.** I love you guys! Thanks for the support and the teeny advices here and there. :)

A misunderstanding in the last chapter: twenty-one hundred hours is basically 21:00 = 9:00 pm. I used a 24 hour clock in my terms so I hope that clears things out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KWMS - I am merely writing this fanfiction for entertainment purposes and I do not get paid for it as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Beans**

* * *

 _~Hiro Hotel [01:30]~_

Misaki woke up to the sound of her grumbling stomach. The last time that she had consumed something was at the plane with Usui. After that, they had forgotten to eat dinner, particularly because of their little game of Nerf.

She decided to look to her right to check the time, only to be blocked by his body, which engulfed her into a warm embrace. The girl tried to wriggle herself free, but this caused Takumi's grip on her to tighten.

Realising how awkward her situation was, she forcefully pushed the boy away, but immediately regretted her decision as he fell on the floor.

Takumi groaned.

She quickly moved to his edge of the bed and got off it. Turning the lamp on, she then proceeded to his side as she checked him for any serious injuries. "Usui!"

"Ah, Misa-chan. What did I do now that you had to push me off our bed?"

"Shut up! Are you alright?" She frantically asked.

"Shh. Stop shouting, Misa-chan. Others are still asleep and they might wonder why we're making such noises at one-thirty in the morning," he winked.

Realising that he was unhurt, she gently shoved him away. "I thought you were injured," she quietly muttered to herself as she pushed her worries away. She remembered that time in the footman audition when he fell off the stage to save her. Forcing unhappy thoughts out of her mind, she walked away from him. "I'm gonna go somewhere," she stated as she sat on the couch to wear her shoes.

"Where are you going Ayuzawa?"

"Oh? I was just going to buy something downstairs. Do you want anything?"

"I'll come with you."

"What? Go back to sleep you idiot." She then took her satchel and thin hoodie as she unlocked the door, but was stopped by him.

"I also need to buy something."

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you want then." The two went out and Misaki used her key card to lock the door.

* * *

 _~at the convenience store [01:45]~_

"Misa-chan. Which one do you want?" Takumi excitedly asked as he pointed to different kinds of food. "Which cake do you want? There are different flavours here! Come on, Ayuzawa. Which one do you want?" He was basically all over the place as he left almost everything with his fingerprints. He seemed to enjoy examining them all.

"Ugh. Shut up USUI!" She shouted, before grabbing some items that were on sale.

Seconds later, she found the alien on the counter with a lot of food. The cashier was already checking the items out when Misaki walked towards her said alien.

"You're going to eat all of that?!" She hissed.

"I couldn't decide on which one I wanted, and so I got them all. Besides, I heard your stomach making cute noises earlier and figured out that you were really hungry, so I got all of these for the two of us."

The girl blushed as she remembered the reason why they were in a convenience store at 1am. After having an argument on who should pay for the food, Misaki walked out of the store, unsuccessful with persuading him to let her pay. She waited for him near the store's doorway in agitation. _'That idiot.'_

"Yo, Misa-chan. Let's have a race. Whoever gets there first gets fed by the other."

"What kind of stupid reward is that? And no way I'm playing one of your stupid perverted games again-"

She realised that she was having a monologue as Usui Takumi scampered to the hotel which was only a few steps away. "USUI TAKUMIIIIIII!"

* * *

 _'That idiot. Him and his stupid perverted games,'_ she thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Prepare to die you-"

She was greeted by the sight of Takumi settling the food that they bought, well, the food that he bought, on a small table that was beside the huge window which served as a place that overlooked Nakagusuku Bay*. It was a beautiful sight really, with the sky still dark and the sun still out, the moon shone over the rippling waters, acting not only as a flashlight to the sea creatures but to their hotel room as well. It was as if it had been taken out of a painting, and seeing him prepare their food only complimented her view. He looked rather handsome. As always. Her face was flushed as she came to know of what she had been unconsciously thinking about.

 _'Stupid Usui. Taking over my thoughts.'_

"Hmm, Ayuzawa?" His voice snapped her out of her trance.

"I- you-"

"You? Me?"

"You-"

"Me."

"You-"

"Me."

"Stop saying me you idiot!"

The boy chuckled as he invited her to eat with him. Reluctantly, she came closer after locking the door, and was helped to sit on the chair by him.

"I can sit by myself you idiot."

"I'm just being a gentleman, Misa-chan. I thought you said that you liked guys who were of gentleman-like qualities. Remember what you told me at the café before?"

She blushed as she remembered what had transpired after that; when she asked him what a _seme_ and a _uke_ meant-

"Aren't you going to feed me Ayuzawa?" he interrupted her train of thoughts as he made himself comfortable on his chair.

"Talk about gentleman-like qualities," she scoffed, then grabbed the spoon from him, much to his surprise, and took a spoonful of baked beans from an opened can that was beside his plate (which she chose at the store because it was on sale) and shoved it in his mouth that was quite agape. He smiled as he closed his lips on the spoon and savoured the taste of the cold beans.

"What's with that look, you baka?"

He swallowed and then cleared his throat. "Nothing, Ayuzawa. I was just imagining us when we're old. When we're both Usuis and when we've made a lot of Usuis and-"

"Urusai," she cut him off with another spoonful of cold beans to his lips.

He welcomed the food into his mouth and then continued his earlier blabbering. "When we've made a lot of Usuis and we're old and grey and you're feeding me like this and-"

"That's it, you annoying alien! Why don't you go and eat by yourself?!"

 _Grumble grumble grumble_

"Should it be my turn to feed you?"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT PERVERT USUI!"

"Hai, hai." He moved the can of beans towards her. "So, where do you want to go Prez?"

Her mood changed from agitated to an Ayuzawa Misaki in deep thought. She stood up, walked to her satchel by the door and fished a couple of brochures which were given to her by her little sister. "Ano, I have some brochures here Usui. You okay with staying up a little bit more to find a place to go to later?"

"Mhmm."

She walked to him and sat on the chair before him, and then took a spoonful of beans to her lips. "Waaaahh! Sugoi ne!" The brochures were forgotten as she stuffed her face with spoonfuls of beans after beans. "This tastes amazing and it's not so expensive too!"

"Ah Misa-chan. Do you want to know why it tastes so good?"

Misaki looked at him questioningly. "Hmm?"

"It's because that spoon was in my mouth, Ayuzawa. Technically, you're swallowing my saliva which makes it taste even better."

She threw the spoon at him. "YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"Baka, baka, Misa-chan, baka," he taunted as she sat on the corner of the room near the door. She had been ignoring him for quite a while now, but then his little antics pushed her to the edge of her patience which finally snapped.

The demon kaichou was awakened by a certain outer-space alien, thus making her walk over to the creature that was making her blood boil. "USUI-"

 _*Knock knock*_ Misaki was stopped halfway. She then dashed over to the door and was greeted by an unamused fellow neighbour in his sixties.

"Can you young people lower it down? It's two-thirty in the morning and other people choose to sleep at this hour than do _other things,"_ The old man complained as he left an astounded Misaki and then walked over to his room. _Slam._ Realising what he meant, she slowly closed the door in embarrassment, and then went back to her original position by the door.

"Told you, Misa-chan. The neighbours might think we're doing _that."_

"I would never do what you have in mind with you!"

"How cruel, Prez. But we've done it a couple of times before and you actually enjoyed it."

"One more word out of you and I will kill you!"

"Really, Prez? I would rather have us do _that."_

She walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU HENTAI-"

"But haven't we played Speed before? I was sure that you enjoyed it even though you lost a couple of times."

"AH- YOU-" She sighed in defeat. "Let's decide on where to go so we can have some sleep." Her grip on his collar loosened.

"Alright, Ayuzawa."

* * *

 **Author's crappy blabber:** *I'm not really sure if it's Nakagusuku Bay that's near Okinawa City. Please inform me if you notice that something is wrong through the reviews or by pm-ing and I shall make the necessary changes. I'm also trying to not make it as ooc as much as possible. Tell meh if I have failed. T_T

I apologise that it took really long for me to update and I'm so sorry for the short chapter. BUT WAIT FOR CHAPTER 5 MY LOVELIES. I PROMISE TO TRY AND STUFF IT WITH TONS OF MOE THINGS. For now, please bear with this vvvvshort chapter. I canNOT promise but it'll probably come before the end of the week. Ja ne!~

 _EDITED -_ I realised how trippy I must've been when I posted this chapter. Peace for the mistakes. And I have no clue when chapter 5 will come but I am working on it. Thanks for understanding!

 **Meanings**

Sugoi - amazing/cool/awesome


	5. Kaichō! A-And Usui-san!

**Kaichō wa Maid-Sama!**

Hiyos here's chapter 5 as promised ;) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVS MINNA-SAN! I love knowing your opinions about this :D and the pacing is slow so the future chapters will be like about the continuation of this day and so? Please forgive me

 **Warning:** long and a little too suggestive so yeah - read at your own risk(?) especially to the very innocent ones who accidentally came into my fanfic. Don't worry, it's still rated T so no big stuff will happen at any chapter in this fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KWMS :p ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES! I only own the plot lol

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Kaich** **ō?! A-And Usui-san?!**

* * *

 _~Hiro Hotel [05:00]~_

"Misa-chan."

"Misa-chan."

After whispering into her ear for more than fifteen times, Takumi decided to live up to his infamous nickname. _The_ _p_ _erverted outer-space alien stalker from Planet Pheromones._ Nice.

Usui Takumi opened his mouth and licked the helix of her ear.

Seconds after initiating his little act, he was able to elicit an adorable response from the sleeping Ayuzawa Misaki. She made a face that looked frustrated yet satisfied. Forgetting about waking her up for their trip, Takumi quickened his pace and enforced a stronger pressure on her ear in the hopes of seeing more of her cute reactions.

 _'She tastes somewhat like... tea? Strawberry tea?'_

Nevertheless, he enjoyed her taste that was a mix of both what he speculated as her natural sweet taste with a tinge of strawberry-flavoured tea.

"Nghh. Usu-" she moved a bit below him. T-Taku-" a small squeak pierced his ears.

The boy was taken aback and was snapped out of his activity. Realising that he had been carried away at what he had been doing, he took a step away from the bed to regain his composure. The erratic beating of his heart made him nervous. Nervous that she would hear it just as much as he could, and cause her to wake up and see him at such a vulnerable state.

 _Doki doki. Doki doki._

 _'Oh Misaki. Fu-'_

As much as he wanted to hear her say his name, he knew that he should stop before he was at his limit. He bent down towards her so that she was at eye-level with him. Brushing her cheek with his thumb, he managed to subdue a groan at the back of his throat that he didn't mean to make. It all started with him trying to tease her, but after hearing her husky and cute sleeping voice, he knew that he was totally done for. At the end, he lost at his own game. Lost to a _sleeping_ demon kaichō.

 _'You're so sly, Ayuzawa.'_

A sincere and loving smile was set on his face but was immediately put to rest as his mood was changed when he remembered his purpose of teasing her in the first place. "Yo Misa-chan. Wake up, wake up, wake up." The perverted alien chanted in monotone as he began to poke her fringe-covered head.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!" she sat up angrily as she miserably tried to suppress a yawn.

"We have to go and book our flight, remember?"

She thought about it for a short while and remembered that their day had to commence early so that it'd go by as planned. "Oh - hai, hai. We can leave our dirty clothes here and then we'll go downstairs."

"Okay. Go have a shower."

"Oh, uhm alright." She was shocked at his serious tone and so didn't budge for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Are you waiting for me to go in with you Prez?" he smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU HENTAI!" shouted Misaki as she slammed the door.

* * *

 _~Hiro Hotel [06:00]~_

The couple dashed with their luggages to the hotel's reception. Having no more time to pack, they left their dirty laundry at their room for washing and took their trolley bags and got dressed with the first clothes that they could lay their hands on. If Misaki had checked her bag further, then the sundresses that the mysterious Suzuna had bought with a coupon that she won would've been discovered. But she didn't. If she had unzipped the compartment where she previously kept her student swimsuit, then she would've known about her little sister's choice of swimwear for her. But then again, she didn't.

And so they were out of their room wearing casual clothes. Misaki in her _'masculine-and-not-feminine-at-all'_ everyday clothing (as stated by Hyōdō Aoi), and Takumi in his usual long-sleeves and pants.

The two didn't want to waste any more time as they had only two days. Keeping that in mind, they didn't care about going to Ishigaki in all of a sudden.

"Irasshaimase! Hashimoto Eiji at your service," the hotel's receptionist greeted them.

"Ano, Hashimoto-san, can we inquire on the earliest flight to Ishigaki?" the girl asked nervously.

"Shōshō omachi kudasai." The man started typing in his computer. "Well, the earliest flight from now is at 07:00 and-"

The duo were already at the hotel's exit when Misaki waved her goodbye to the receptionist. "Arigatō gozaimashita!"

"Oh, ah okay. I hope I was of help to-" Eiji stopped talking as he came to know that he was having a monologue. "What a strange couple," he said in a low voice.

* * *

 _~in the plane [07:00]~_

Misaki and Takumi found themselves buckling up their seatbelts as the plane got ready for take-off. For any other couple, managing to get a last-minute flight was deemed impossible, but not for the ' _golden couple',_ as Yukimura Shōichirō once said. They both had to go through a twenty-minute taxi ride to Naha Airport followed by ceaseless running to different places to get their papers fixed and then arguing with the immigration officers for about thirty minutes; it was rather exhausting. After the seatbelt sign was off, Misaki reclined her seat to have a little rest after all the fuss that she and Takumi had experienced. It was only a half-hour flight, but she made sure to make the most of it and have a little rest.

"Man, I never knew that going on a vacation would be this hard. We had such little time to decide on where to go," she said softly with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry Ayuzawa. I'm sure it won't be such a waste when we get there," Usui reassured her.

Misaki sat up and eyed him in an intimidating manner. "Idiot Usui. Don't you dare do anything funny later," she said as she grabbed him by his collar and squinted her eyes as she stared into his own.

The boy however, was calm despite her rash treatment towards him. "Roger."

 _~Fufufu and a little more than 30 minutes have passed and the couple was at New Ishigaki Airport~_

The two were walking on the footbridge in solitude when a delighted squeal was heard from behind, breaking their much liked silence.

"MISAKI!~"

Upon hearing her name, she quickly turned around. "Wha-"

She was pulled into a tight embrace by little arms that she was very familiar with. The person who had carelessly invaded her privacy by planting its face into her bosom would've met a tragic death, had it not been Hanazono Sakura. If it had been someone else however, the kaichō's overprotective alien would've been the cause of someone's loss. Their trip would be cut short and he would've been charged for merciless torture and murder.

"S-Sakura?!"

"Waaahh Misaki!" the pink-haired girl wailed. "You didn't tell me that you and Usui-kun were on vacation! Wuuhaaaa! You both are wearing matching colours too!" The exhilaration in her best friend's eyes was obvious as she pointed at their outfits. Misaki wore her usual navy blue long sleeves which were folded so that their ends rested on her forearms, and black jeggings that were paired with her trainers. Takumi wore his navy blue long sleeves (fixed in the same way that Misaki's had been), and black jeans and a pair of black semi-formal shoes.

 _Was it really coincidental?_

Realising how much Sakura's words made sense, Misaki started to blush lightly, as it was all indeed nothing but a coincidence. "Ano, Sakura, it's nothing like that really. We were just-"

"Hai hai. Me and Ayuzawa are on a _romantic getaway,"_ Takumi beamed, saying those last two words in English, causing Sakura to be drowned in moe flowers and awe.

"HAH?! SHUT UP YOU HENTAI. WE ARE NOT-"

Misaki's ranting was interrupted as a familiar voice shouted from a distance. "Saku-" the running figured slowed down when his eyes met with the couple he found rather agitating.

Sakura was out of her fangirling fantasies, causing her to speak up normally, "Oh yes! I forgot to mention that I was going with Kūga. We're staying at a hotel to meet up with some people and then tomorrow, we'll go to Kabira Bay!"

"Quit telling them where we're going. Might even come with us and ruin our vacation," Kūga scoffed as he looked away.

Misaki glared at him, but didn't get any reaction as he avoided their gazes. Turning to Sakura, she smiled, "Really?! That's where me and Usui are heading today! I don't know if it'd be nice since people aren't allowed to swim but I guess it'll be okay."

"Yes! I've read tons of reviews about it with people saying that it was really pretty! And oh, Misaki-"

Realising that they weren't alone, Sakura slowly turned her head to face Kūga. "Ano, I'll do some catching up with Misaki since we haven't talked since the summer holidays started. You guys hang out!" Turning to Takumi, she winked. "I'll return her to you afterwards!"

Pumping her fist high in the air, she grinned cheerfully. "Yosh Misaki! Let's go!" The pink-haired girl grabbed the raven-haired one into a run.

Usui Takumi turned to Sakurai Kūga, who returned the favour.

"I wish both of you would just leave us alone. I-I hate you and your obnoxious demon girlfriend!" Kūga exclaimed in a fit of agitation as he ran and left Takumi alone.

"Hm?" Takumi asked no one in particular after realising that the shorter boy was actually talking to him.

* * *

 _~in the bus to Yado Marine House [08:10]~_

"It was nice to bump into Sakura," she smiled, reminiscing about the short catching up that they had, breaking the awkward ten-minute silence as she made herself comfortable at her seat beside Takumi's. Misaki sighed in frustration, "If only you weren't such a pervert."

"Ah, really now? But don't you think it's rather romantic, Ayuzawa? It's just the two of us after all."

"Hentai," she muttered as she looked out of the window. Sighing, she thought to herself, _'Great. I could've just kept my mouth shut and went through this annoying forty-minute bus ride in silence.'_

"See, Misa-chan. You can't deny it, and you can't lie either. You're just too honest."

"Shut up, you baka."

* * *

 _~Yado Marine House [08:40]~_

"Irasshaimase! Welcome to Yado Marine House!" the security guard greeted and gestured towards what the couple both guessed as the hotel's receptionist. They walked towards a man- no, a boy, who Misaki found rather similar to Yukimura Shōichi-

"Y-Yukimura?!"

The bottle green-haired boy looked up from his typing at the sound of someone mentioning his name. "K-Kaichō?! W-With U-Usui-san?!"

Kanō Sōtarō came out out of a room that was located behind the dumbfounded fuku-kaichō.

"Yukimura-senpai, here are the files that you- are you okay senpai?!" The bespectacled teenager rushed to the now collapsed boy, and knelt beside him as he kept the unconscious boy's head on his lap. Sōtarō looked to his left and then realised why his senpai reacted that way. He realised that the last thing that his Shōichirō-senpai would think of seeing at the hotel was the demon president or even the great Usui Takumi, who was someone who probably wouldn't spend even half a day of his summer in a homey hotel. Surely, they expected him to stay at somewhere else fancier. What caught the two off guard was seeing them being together at a place that was far from home. And alone together without anyone else.

"K-Kaichō! To* Usui-san!"

The almost-turned-into-ash vice president managed to recover from the shock, and so stood up only to see the people who put him into _that_ state. This time though, he didn't disintegrate.

"Ah, yes. Me and prez would like to rent a private glass-bottomed boat which we would like to use as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

"Hai!" The fuku-kaichou gleefully beamed as he started to type in his computer while Sōtarō stood there awkwardly, still holding a bunch of papers and files which he kept on Shōichirō's desk.

"I'll- I'll go back inside-"

"S-Since when did you guys start working here?" Misaki asked the two, trying to ease up the awkwardly tense situation.

"Oh! My cousin is the manager of this place and I decided to help him out because his receptionist is on vacation! Because of that, he invited my family to come and spend their summer here too. So then, I asked Kanō-kun to accompany me since he wasn't going anywhere this year," the short teen exclaimed proudly, and then proceeded his typing.

"When did you both start going on a honeymoon?" Sōtarō mumbled to himself, as if returning the favour that the kaichō had to ask such a question with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Although he did not mean for anyone to hear him, the tip of Misaki's ears still reddened at his question.

"I-Ie! It's nothing like that! A honeymoon with this idiot?!" she pointed at his uninterested poker face accusingly. "T-T-Tondemonai! My sister just won tickets and forced me to go here with Usui which is why I'm here with this per-" the defensive girl trailed off as she realised that he wasn't even listening to her.

"Ah, here you go, Usui-san, Kaichō! How long would you like to go around?"

"Hmm, is two hours okay?" Takumi asked coolly.

"Alright Usui-san! That'd be 1400 yen! Each hour is for 700 so-" he stopped talking as the blond gave him an envelope which he then opened. "Ah, okay. T-Then Kanō-kun can accompany you! Right Kanō-kun?" the yappy puppy turned to his tall kōhai, who looked slightly annoyed and awkward, wishing that his senpai would take his words back. But Yukimura being Yukimura, he was oblivious to the facial gestures that Sōtarō made. The orange-eyed boy smiled at the couple. "Yes, he'll go with you!"

A groan was heard from Sōtarō by no one, except of course, the impossible Usui Takumi, who was now sporting a smirk.

"O-Okay. I'll escort you to a room where you both can keep your things at," the bespectacled boy said as he looked at his feet. "This way, uh, Usui-san, Kaichou."

* * *

 _~[09:10]~_

Usui Takumi stood outside the room waiting for his cute maid. Sōtarō had explained everything to the two of them, and so left them in peace. However, this was after the talk that the two males had shared.

 _"Y-You're serious with her, right?" the navy-haired asked the blond after saying all that had to be said about glass-bottomed boats, safety precautions while sailing around and rules that the guests had to abide to._

 _"Hmm?" Takumi looked up to see a sweating rabbit._

 _"W-With Kaichō. Y-You like her, right?"_

 _"Ah, **Kan** **ō-kun.** What makes you so curious about me and prez?" he smirked as he emphasised on the way he addressed the younger teen._

 _"N-Nothing. It's just that she's always denying her feelings," he paused. "A-And the fact that she hates men makes me wonder why-"_

 _"Why I still hang out with her?"_

 _"Y-Yes."_

 _"Then that'd mean that I am."_

 _"Demo, does she really return the same feelings? W-Why are you-"_

 _"You used to hate her but now you realised that she wasn't who you thought she was. Right?"_

 _"Not really hate, but-"_

 _"You disliked her. Maybe even feared her because she is a girl after all. But then it turns out that she was actually more than just a demon president."_

 _"Y-Yes."_

 _"Then maybe her words still have more to them. Just like herself."_

 _Kanō Sōtarō's eyes widened. Usui Takumi actually made sense._

 _"I-I still have some work to do," the interrogator simply stated as began to walk away from Takumi. "I-I'm glad that it's the two of you," Sōtarō whispered to himself after making sure that there was a fair distance between them both._

 _"Arigatō, **Kanō-kun.** I am too," Takumi smirked as he leaned his head back on the doorframe._

"NANI?!" A gasp was heard from the room in which Ayuzawa Misaki was currently trapping herself in. Finally. A sound was _finally_ made after the kaichō had locked the door. It had been ten minutes and it seemed as if she wasn't in any hurry to get out.

"What is it prez? Could it be that you want me to come inside and dress you up? You don't have to be shy you kno-"

"URUSAI YOU HENTAI! I think I got the wrong luggage from the plane!" After hearing a few tosses of clothes, Takumi heard her speak to herself. "B-But it has my name on it. And some of these clothes are mine and-"

"Shall I come in?"

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU BAKA!"

"I'll give you ten seconds, prez," he smirked. "Jū! Kyū! Hachi!-"

"Shut up you idiot!"

Takumi chuckled. He wouldn't really open the door after reaching zero, but it was just fun to tease his Misaki and hear what she had to say for herself. "Nana! Roku!"

"Gah! I hate you!"

"Go! Yon!" He heard her falling to the ground. As much as he wanted to check if she had been hurt, he reassured himself by thinking of the possibilities of what could happen in a room that only had a bed and a small TV that was on a tiny, portable fridge. _'She's probably just having trouble trying to wear something.'_

"San! Ni! Ichi-"

The door was opened and a blushing Misaki came out. "I'm gonna kill you! I swear you idiot, if you laugh, go away and marry that pervert Igarashi! Both of you are just the same!"

Takumi was dumbstruck the moment she stepped out of the room as he tried to take in the beautiful sight that was in front of him.

Misaki stopped her shouting and a worried look was plastered on her face. _'Did I say something wrong? Why is he looking at me that way?'_

However, she did not speak her mind and instead, another thought made its way out of her mouth. "Is-Is there something on my face?" she asked as she began to feel her cheeks with her fingers. "Hey you baka! Answer me!"

Everything around the blond seemed to have blurred and all his four senses of taste, hearing, touch and smell had started to fade into a dull state. All he had was his sense of sight, which only seemed to have worked when he looked at her. Despite her rants and touching his forehead to check if he had a fever, his gaze was still fixed on Misaki.

She was clad in a baby pink sundress which had white wildflower patterns and butterflies equally scattered all over it. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail which was disguised as a red rose, much similar to the way it had been fixed at the Yumesaki's Culture Festival. The tight waist fitting of her dress accentuated her curves even more, and the vertical slit on her bosom clearly revealed her light cleavage. The dress was proof that Misaki was in fact a bit busty, and not as flat-chested as she always seemed to be. How she managed to obscure them from his touch at the footman audition was not in his grasp of knowledge. Had they grown or she was just born with the talent of binding, he was not sure at all. But this was not what made him sweat so hard. What made him lose his cool and maybe even his sanity. It was because of her blushing face that caught him off guard. Her body was a beautiful creation by itself, but her embarrassed face was something else which took every ounce of oxygen that he had in him.

He gulped as he continued to burn his gaze onto her.

"Usui! What is wrong with you, you alien?" she waved her hand over his face. "HEY YOU IDIOT!"

He regained his composure, something that he only had to do whenever he was around her. "Ah, Misa-chan. You have a little something on your cheek." He brushed her cheek with his thumb, reminding him of what he had done this morning. However, the _fact_ that he was an alien made it somewhat easy for him to hide his nervousness as he came in contact with her soft skin. To do this though, he had to think fast.

"Whah the herck Ushui?!" Takumi used his other hand to pinch her cheeks.

He stopped teasing her, and then placed his left hand on her head as he moved closer towards her.

"You look beautiful, Ayuzawa."

The girl's eyes widened as her cheeks turned crimson at the sound of his voice. He patted her head and then pulled her into a hug.

Trying to pry him away from her, she began to push his chest away. Which was of no use.

"S-Stop saying nonsense! You-You're just making fun of me you pervert!"

He backed away from her, looking down so that she couldn't see his eyes that were clouded with the desire to claim her lips with his own. Not that they weren't already his, but seeing her in such a _'_ _feminine'_ state while being her demon self, he found it quite hard to hold back from kissing her soft-

"Ah, but you're blushing because you know it's true," he smirked, shaking his thoughts about her.

"You- It's 'cause you were pinching my cheeks you pervert alien!"

"Hai, hai. Let's go Ayuzawa," he started to make his way out.

Grabbing his wrist, she made it known to him that she wanted to walk by his side. The couple walked out of the building hand in hand, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched by a pair of spectacles.

"Tsundere," Kanō Sōtarō muttered to himself as he stood from the receptionist's desk beside his dear senpai.

* * *

 _~[09:15]~_

The duo were greeted by a cool summer breeze as they stepped out of the building. It was situated a little above the sea level, and so they managed to see the natural beauty of Kabira Bay. Adorable shapes of neighbouring islands were scattered here and there, and the sky was painted a beautiful shade of cerulean blue. The white and fluffy clouds brought out a breathtaking contrast that decorated their surroundings, and reflected images of cotton candy on the bay's crystal clear turquoise waters.

Wasting no time after taking in the view, Misaki dragged Takumi into a run towards the small down slope which would bring them to the white sandy beach.

* * *

And they got married and had kids and lived happily ever after. The end.

Jk don't kill me.

* * *

 **Writer-chan's blabber:** Hehe peace for the sorta cliffhanger. I know that Naha Airport is like 42mins away from Okinawa City but K-KO SAYS IT'S 20 MINUTES AWAY AND IN THE FANFIC WORLD, K-KO IS 120% ACCURATE OK. At times I prefer 'ō' over 'ou' etc. explaining the sudden change _[whispers]_ cus I feel fancier :p

And I'm not really sure how Yado Marine House looks like on the inside (cus I only saw the room) but I kinda imagined it to have a little receptionist's desk for the little Yukimura. But ya, stay tuned for Chapter 6! Ja ne!~

 **Meanings** _(I didn't add the other words' meanings cus oh well they're in the other chapters.)_

Irasshaimase - Welcome  
Shōshō omachi kudasai - Please wait a moment  
Arigatō gozaimashita - Thank you (past; Google/pm for more info)  
To (not the English word) - and  
Ie - no  
Demo - but


	6. Day 1 (part 05)

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**

MINNA-SAN! THANK YOU ALL to the love and reviews - I appreciate it so so much! My heart is very very happy! Well, sorry to break it to you but here's a VERY short chapter. Sorry for the sort of long wait T_T 20 days and y'all get a short squirt of poop? But don't worry cus muh chapter 7 is done and just being proofread. I'll post it soon, depending on muh mood. ;) Hope you like this [cus honestly, I do not].

And oh, to **Padfoot Starfyre** I know I kinda rushed the ending (sorry if you found it dissatisfying) but yeah don't worry cus it has a VERY slow pace - well at some parts at least.

And **Valancy Stirling,** I _might_ grant your wish in the next chapter. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own kwms. All credits to Fujiwara Hiro-sama! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Day 1 (part 0.5)**

* * *

 _ **previously, on chapter 5...**_

 _~[09:15]~_

The duo were greeted by a cool summer breeze as they stepped out of the building. It was situated a little above the sea level, and so they managed to see the natural beauty of Kabira Bay. Adorable shapes of neighbouring islands were scattered here and there, and the sky was painted a beautiful shade of cerulean blue. The white and fluffy clouds brought out a breathtaking contrast that decorated their surroundings, and reflected images of cotton candy on the bay's crystal clear turquoise waters.

Wasting no time after taking in the view, Misaki dragged Takumi into a run towards the small down slope which would bring them to the white sandy beach.

* * *

 _~[09:55]~_

Forty minutes had passed since the couple had gone aboard their private glass-bottomed boat that they rented. One would think that these two would have spent their time basking in silence as they observed the sea creatures going about their little lives beneath them, or anyone giving them a glance would think that they were some lovesick newlyweds who were waiting for the opportunity to make out as soon as the onlooker finds another something to look at. Well in this case, it was the complete opposite. Twenty-six threats later...

"YOU HENTAI! STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE TO SEND YOU BACK TO THAT PHEROMONE PLANET WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

 _Hmm. Make that twenty-seven._

Takumi held the camera up in the air to avoid the loss of a hundred pictures of his Misaki. He pushed her head down playfully. "Ne Misa-chan. If we didn't have any pictures, Minako-san would be thinking that we spent our vacation doing that. Of course she wouldn't be too happy with-"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"She wouldn't be too happy with her daughter swimming in Kabira Bay, no? Everyone knows that no one is allowed to swim here," Takumi managed to save his place on Earth calmly, courtesy of his quick thinking and calm speaking.

"Ugh, you baka. Quit saying such nonsense," The raven-haired decided to give up and so sat as she buried her face into her palms. _'M_ _y pure thoughts have been stained with this idiot's perverted antics. Great. I have officially become a hypocrite.'_

"Hmm. Tell you what. Let's play a game-"

She didn't even bother to look up nor listen to his proposal. "Ie."

"And if you win, I'll stop taking pictures of you-"

"DEAL!" Misaki beamed.

"And instead you can take pictures of me-"

"What the-"

"Okay," he cut her off, pretty much returning the favour that she interrupted his words every time he would speak up. "Before everything though, I want to have a picture with Ayuzawa." His tone was so serious as his lips curved into a small 'U' that Misaki couldn't find the heart to question or deny his request.

"F-Fine."

Her blush was uncontrollable as Takumi positioned himself beside her and held the camera in front of them.

 _CLICK!_

If one looked closely, the almost invisible blush of the boy can be seen.

* * *

 _~meanwhile at the Ayuzawa household~_

"'Nee-chan seems to have forgotten about us already," Suzuna said in monotone as she ate another slice of watermelon.

"Nonsense, Suzuna. I'm happy that your sister has finally forgotten about making such a huge fuss about everything!" The older Ayuzawa smiled.

"Hai. It seems that only Usui-kun can bring out that side of her which we don't always see."

"Hai. I can almost say the same thing with you," her mom winked. "You seem to be hanging out with Hinata-kun lately. I wonder why?" Minako teased as she painted one of her figurines.

The girl's eyes widened a bit, and the woman noticed that her daughter's cheeks were tinged with the slightest shade of pink. The awkward silence was interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell.

"That..." Suzuna trailed off.

"Must be Hinata-kun right?" Minako smiled.

The younger Ayuzawa stood up. "I'll get the door."

She was glad that her daughters had found the right persons for them.

Minako's fantasising was disrupted by Suzuna's monotone shouting from the front door. "Mom, it's dad!"

"HAH?! NANI?!"

She could hear her daughter talking. "Okaeri, otou-san."

Minako was sweating beads as Suzuna walked in the kitchen, followed by a nervous Sakuya. The teenager walked to her mother and whispered into her ear.

"Hmm, 'kaa-san. It seems that otou-san's the only person who can bring out that side of you which we don't always see."

The young girl smirked as she walked out of the dining room, leaving her parents alone together.

"And oh, You-kun's coming over in a few minutes!"

* * *

After a short uncomfortable silence that felt like forever, Takumi decided to speak up.

"Shall we begin the game?"

Misaki was still not over what she had witnessed, though. Seeing that sincere smile of Takumi's caught her off guard. This time, it was her turn to be put into a trance.

"Don't worry, Misa-chan. Let's just play the game and I won't take any more pictures if you win. And, if you're really that nervous to take pictures of me, then you don't have to," he smirked.

That got her out of her daze.

"You- I swear! I hate you so-"

 _SPLASH!_

The teenager turned her head to find out where the noise came from, only to see a little girl screaming for help.

Without thinking, Misaki acted on impulse and dived into the cool water before Takumi could stop her.

* * *

 **Writer-chan's blabbering corner:** I'm so sorry [and at the same time, not :p] for being such a huge disappointment but ack I just decided on making it extremely short. Shorter than a mayfly's lifespan. *sigh*

And can anyone guess who fell? Haha it's obvious but wooh! ;)

I promise you guys that chapter 7 won't be this bad. Hah. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS & honestly if y'all won't read anymore, I understand cus I'm such an ass for this. But really, #noregrets. Ja ne!~

 **Meanings**

Okaeri - welcome home/back  
Otou-san - Father

* * *

 _ **A sneak-peek into chapter 7...**_ (might be edited in the next chapter, just saying)

 _Misaki felt hot. Really hot. There was this unknown feeling that settled at the pit of her stomach, nevertheless she was still engaged in their little activity. His grip around her small frame tightened, and she couldn't help but press her body closer to his until no space between them had been._

*yodels into the distance*

DO I HEAR A LEMON? DO I HEAR A LEMON?

But you guys probably want a rated T fic so~


	7. Day 1 (part 1)

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**

Hiyo! It's been more than a month I know I'm sorry :(( I borrowed my cousin's laptop so here's chapter 7 as stated.

Thank you so much for the love and reviews you pretties, but sadly, I'll have to disappoint you. As stated in chapter 5, there will be no lemons at any point in this fanfiction. Also, there are probably underaged readers and even if I did put a "Lemon start" and a "Lemon end" warning, it'd still be pretty unpleasant for them. Because of that, I'll try to make it up for you bees and write a separate story just to satisfy your thirst for sour things. ¦)

I have no clue when Chapter 8 will come out, particularly because I am struggling a bit with the hectic life. I know that it's such a bummer to be saying this and you might say that I'm probably just using school as an excuse, but honestly, I'm not. I wouldn't want to write low-quality fics (which I think is happening already) and update every week, because it just destroys everything. The fic. The plot. Everything. But don't you guys worry, it'll come.

Well, that was a very long a/n. XD Sorry

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Day 1 (part 1)**

* * *

 _ **previously, on chapter 6...**_

 _SPLASH!_

The teenager turned her head to find out where the noise came from, only to see a little girl screaming for help.

Without thinking, Misaki acted on impulse and dived into the cool water before Takumi could stop her.

* * *

*"RU-"

"AYUZAWA!" The boy held on to the boat's rail, ready to go in after her, but stopped himself when he realised that she did in fact need someone to pull her and the gi- Yukimura Ruri?

Seconds later and Misaki and Ruri were aboard the boat. Takumi hurried to where the towels were kept, but only found one, and so gave it to the younger female.

He was about to ask how they were when a panic-stricken voice was heard.

"Is-Is Ruri-chan alright?"

Takumi stood up and saw a young man who looked like the fuku-kaichō. He looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. _'Could this be the manager that Yukimura was speaking of?'_

The blond motioned for the bottle green-haired to head for shore, with which the latter agreed to, albeit hesitantly. He made sure to keep an eye on the boat where his little cousin was. After all, the two were strangers to the both of them. Or so he thought.

* * *

 _~At the food court, Shiawase Galleria [11:00]~_

They were in a small galleria beside the hotel, and were in its food court so a bunch of restaurants surrounded the dining area.

"Gomenasai onii-san. My flower crown fell and I just didn't want to lose it," Ruri apologised softly as she hung her head low.

"It's okay Ruri," Shōichirō patted her head as to comfort her. Turning to the couple he looked up to the most, tears started to brim at his eyes. "Arigatō gozaimashita Prez! I don't know how I can ever repay you. And U-Usui-san! Thank you so much!"

 _Misaki POV_

It had been the fifty-sixth time that Yukimura thanked us. I don't know how to tell him that it was really alright, and that I'm actually fine!

I turned to my right only to see Usui. That stupid, annoying, rude pervert! The nerve of him to ignore Yukimura!

"Y-Yukimura! It's okay, really. You don't have to do anything!"

I glared at Usui to let him know that he was being an idiot.

 _Takumi POV_

Ayuzawa elbowed me; I think she's a little agitated about the fact that I had been ignoring Yukimura. In my defence though, I certainly am not in the mood to be entertained by his apologies. What is really bothering me however, is that kusojijii. Yukimura Kohaku. I don't care if his name means Amber- well to fucking hell with it. Darn well I fucking do alright. What a great and miraculous coincidence that his parents decided to call him with the colour that defines Ayuzawa. _My Ayuzawa._

 _~flashback [normal POV]~_

"Onii-san!" The seven year old dashed to the front desk and ran to the arms of his brother, dropping the towel that was wrapped around her.

"Ru-Ruri? Why are you wet? And K-Kaichō? Uh Usui-san?"

"Well, you see, she uh, fell," Misaki stated, trying to find the right words as to not elicit a thousand blood-curdling screams from the boy.

"F-Fell? What do you mean?"

"She-"

Kohaku nervously shifted his weight from a foot to another. "Shō-kun, it- it was my fault. Ruri fell from the boat and-"

"RURI?!" Shōichirō looked at his sister as he started to piece things together. _'Ru-ri? Fell? Is that why she's all wet and-'_

Without continuing his thoughts, he enveloped her into a hug and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! RUUURIII!"

Tears started flowing from the chibi fuku-kaichō's eyes. He pulled his little sister closer to him as he squeezed the air out of her. Feeling her struggle in his grasp, he decided to let go. "Oh, sorry! Did-did I hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly. "Takumi-sama's princess saved me."

"K-Kaichō?"

Turning away from his sister, he looked at the drenched president before him, who was in adoration and awe at the love between the siblings. At the same time, it seemed that she was having a huge debate in her mind, whether to leave and change or be considerate and stay.

"ARIGATŌ KAICHŌ! USUI-SAN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING RURI!" Shōichirō cried as he hugged her, not caring if he got his uniform wet.

"Ano, it's-it's nothing! It's alright Yukimura!" The bottle green-haired pulled away from her and gave her a genuine and grateful smile, before erupting into his emotional rants of how blessed he was to have such a strong and caring president.

Despite Shōichirō's cries that gathered everyone's attention, Takumi was focused on something else and so caught the boy's cousin raking Misaki's form. Again.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered how he had already removed his long-sleeves to cover Misaki up when he saw the blush that formed on Kohaku's cheeks after the older male saw her dress that had gotten a tad see-through. Not missing a beat nor caring about the fact that she was dripping wet, Takumi's arm snaked around Misaki's waist possessively.

Before she could manage to muster up the words for another threat, he had already spoken.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Prez."

The blond's serious tone made Misaki quiver slightly, causing her to forget about getting mad at him for making such a bold move around their schoolmates.

"F-Fine."

 _~end of flashback~_

 _Normal POV_

"Ne Yukimura, Usui's just being an idiot but you don't have to repay us!" Misaki sheepishly smiled as she waved her hands before her.

"Then I'll buy ice-cream! Let me buy for everyone!"

"Senpai. May I come too?" Sōtarō asked as he stood from his seat. He wasn't really craving for a dessert after their lunch, but he was dying to be free from the tense atmosphere that surrounded their table.

"Hai Kanō-kun! Which flavours would you all like?"

"Strawberry! I also want it to have sprinkles on top of it!" Ruri beamed. "Wait! I wanna come too!" The girl got up from her seat and ran to stand beside Sōtarō. They had gotten pretty close since he and her brother were always together.

Shōichirō turned to his cousin. "Hak-kun?"

Kohaku turned his gaze away from Misaki at the sound of his name. "Rocky road, if it's okay."

"Hai! And Kaichō and Usui-san?"

She knew that this was the boy's way of thanks and so did not refuse even though she found it a waste of money. "Ano, if you really insist then I'll have chocolate."

"Hai!" Shōichirō turned to the last person at the table.

Takumi shrugged and decided to give in to the latter's wishes. "Hmm. I'll have-"

"TAKUMI-SAMA! Please come with us!" The little girl squealed in delight as she ran to the blond and started tugging at his arm. Not wanting to be the reason of a flood of tears at the food court, Takumi decided to give in to her wishes and so nodded.

Standing up, he realised that he had made such a mistake with agreeing to the young lass. That'd mean that he'd have to leave her with _him._

"Prez, you want to come?" He turned to her, hoping that his last shot at getting her to go with them would be successful.

She began to stand up, which planted a ray of hope in him. "Well, if you-"

"Let's go Takumi-sama!" Ruri broke in.

Misaki smiled as she waved them off, and sat back at her seat. "Er, you guys should probably go! There's already a lot of people going anyways and I still have some soup to finish. I'll stay here with Yukimura-san!"

The blond gritted his teeth. _'Great. The Yukimuras just keep on doing what they do best.'_

Takumi glared at Kohaku, but the older male was busy in trying to initiate a conversation with the raven-haired teenager. This act of his however, was noticed only by a bespectacled boy.

* * *

"Uhm, hi. Ayuzawa Misaki, right?" Kohaku asked nervously after he was left alone with her.

"Oh yes! And Yukimura Kohaku, right?"

"Hai! Pleasure to meet you, Ayuzawa-san," he smiled, turning to his right so that he could talk to her properly. "So," he began. "How did you know Shō-kun? I heard that you all go to the same school?"

"Ano, I got to know Yukimura because, well, he's the student council vice president and I'm the president so we got to interact quite often."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes! He's a really good person - I'm glad that I got to know him and well, Ruri-chan."

"What about Shō-kun's friend? Kanō Sōtarō, was it?"

"Ah, Kanō. He's a grade lower than us but he helps in the student council every now and then so I guess you can say that he's, well, almost a part of it. It's great how he and Yukimura got close really fast - they're just a great duo in my opinion." Misaki blushed slightly when she realised how much she had been talking. She wasn't really very chatty, especially to guys, but she found the manager easy to talk to. "Ah, Yukimura-san, gomenasai. I just got carried away with talking," she smiled apologetically.

"No, no. It's okay actually. Uh, what about the other guy? The blond?"

"Oh, Usui! He's just a pervert! I don't know why so many girls go flocking around him when he's such an annoying alien. Well, to be honest-"

"Oh? You mean to say that you guys aren't... dating?"

To Misaki, Kohaku looked confused, but if only she knew better, his eyes were full of hope and happiness.

"No! No! Why would you think that he and I...? That idiot? No way!"

"I guess it's because you both came here together and he seems to be around you all the time so-"

"He's just a stalker really! We're not dating or anything like that." She waved her hands in front of her in denial.

"Hmm, okay." Kohaku smiled.

* * *

"'Nii-san! When is the ice-cream going to come?"

"Just wait Ruri, okay?"

"Hai! Then I'm going to play with Takumi-sama!" The seven year old grinned as she ran to her said prince and started running around him, chanting his name in glee.

Sōtarō stood beside his senpai as the latter paid the woman behind the register. "She still finds him as her prince charming."

"I guess so, but I'm really happy that she refers to me as her bigger brother now!" Shōichirō proudly proclaimed.

Kanō Sōtarō was about to reply when he saw his senpai's cousin talking to his president. But that was not what caught his attention. It was because of the fact that he too had seen how interested Yukimura Kohaku was with her, not to mention how he too had caught him staring at her, and how oblivious she seemed to be when it came to the man's feelings for her.

"I will be back in a while senpai."

"Ah okay! Make sure to be back in a few minutes so you can get your ice-cream!" Shōichirō waved him off.

"Here's your order, Sir," the woman behind the counter smiled.

"Ack, how can I carry their ice-creams now?"

Sōtarō was sure of what he had to do. He was going to hypnotise his senpai's cousin. As much as he did not want to make a relative of his dear senpai suffer, he knew that he had to.

 _'Shit. Shit. Shit. What the hell am I doing? When did I start caring about president? And she's a girl at that!'_

The bespectacled boy had not even gone a metre when a certain blond stepped in front of him, holding two ice-cream cones in his hands. "Ah, Kanō-kun. You should help Yukimura with carrying his family's cones. I got Prez's."

"O-Oh. Okay. I-I'll get Ru-chan then."

Takumi walked over to the table that was not too far from where he was.

"Hmm, Yukimura-san, your cone's with your cousin."

Kohaku stood up, almost at eye-level with the other. Yukimura Kohaku was a grey-eyed young man, about five foot ten, three inches shorter than Takumi. He was a very tanned person, often reminding Misaki of Tsuwamono Nagisa. Both males shot each other a glare that only they understood, leaving the girl in a somewhat confused state.

Turning to her, Takumi flashed one of his smiles. "I got Prez her ice-cream," he said in monotone, and then proceeded to stain the tip of her nose with the cold dessert.

"What in the heck are you doing you idiot?!"

"Since you both already had a good conversation," he glanced at Kohaku. "Shall we go now, _Misaki?"_

This left the older male quite shocked, and immediately induced a change in the colour of the girl's cheeks.

Takumi gestured for her to take the cone from him, to which she hesitantly took. She didn't question why he called her by her first name with no honorific, but she would get it out of him later.

"W-Whatever." She turned to face Kohaku, who now understood that he was beat. "Uh, Yukimura-san, we'll be going for now. Please tell-"

"Kanō already knows. He'll tell the others," the blond intervened. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Man, that was good." Misaki crossed her arms behind her head as they walked away from the food court. The two had already finished their cones and were making their way out of the galleria.

He hummed in reply.

"Do you think the food was expensive? I mean, they all looked fancy. If it wasn't for Suzuna winning at that contest, we wouldn't be here. W-Well, I-I don't know about you but I wouldn't be here."

"Hmm? Don't worry Ayuzawa. I'll take you with me if I go on a vacation," he winked.

Misaki blushed at Takumi's words and tried to think of something else to say. "Ano, speaking of Suzuna, I wonder how she and Mom are."

"Here," he brought his phone to her face. "You can take as long as you want."

"No you baka! I don't want to waste your money! It'll be too expensive and-"

"It wouldn't be a waste if it's calling my future mother-in-law," Takumi flashed a suggestive smirk at the already red kaichō, causing her blush to darken. He then started dialling his said mother-in-law, and waited for her to answer.

"What are you doing you- Yameru!"

"Shh, Misa-chan. If you keep on shouting, Ayuzawa-san might get the wrong idea."

"SHUT UP YOU-"

 _"Moshi moshi Usui-kun,"_ a cheerful greeting came from the other side of the line.

"Konnichiwa Minako-san," Takumi smiled as he spoke. "Yes, in fact I called because she would like to talk to you. I'll hand her the phone now," he said, after pausing for a moment.

Not being able to protest anymore, Misaki reluctantly took the object from him.

 _'I'll deal with you later you annoying alien. You still owe me a lot of explanation.'_

"Konnichiwa Okaa-san. Sorry if we called too late," she said.

 _"Oh, don't worry. Me and Suzuna are alright. And oh, we spent the night at Shintani-san's!"_ Her mother then lowered her voice. _"Suzuna seemed to have enjoyed spending her time with Hinata-kun,"_ the thirty-six year old woman giggled.

"Oh really? That's great Mom! Me and Usui went on a glass-bottomed boat! The view was amazing and there were so many islands!" She left the part where she jumped into the water to save Yukimura Ruri, knowing that it'd be better if she explained it when they got home, well aware that she shouldn't give her mother a heart attack. "We also had lunch and it was really nice."

 _'Not better than Usui's cooking though.'_

Remembering that her mom was still on the line, she continued, "And, ano, it would've been amazing if you and Suzuna were here too. I really miss you both."

 _"Ah, don't worry about us Misaki. Here, talk to your sister."_

 _"Konnichiwa onee-chan. I was starting to think that you have forgotten about us already, considering the fact that you hadn't called when you arrived. Did you have a good sleep with brother-in-law last night?"_

"Hah?! Suzuna?!" She moved away from the alien beside her to make sure that he was out of earshot, hissing softly into the phone. "You knew about this?!"

 _"Hai hai. You're welcome. I hope you liked my presents. Brother-in-law sent me pictures and I'm glad they fit you well."_

"He what?! A-And _you_ were the oneput those sundresses in my luggage?! What the- where did you get them from?!"

 _"Ah, it seems that you haven't seen it. Oh well, you're still welcome 'nee-chan."_

 _"Suzuna-chan! Is that Misa-chan? Tell her I said hi!"_ A muffled voice shouted from a distance.

 _"Will do, You-kun,"_ she called out to the boy. She returned to the call as she spoke, _"You-kun says hi."_

"W-What are you talking about?"

 _"I said You-kun says hi."_

"I know but- ugh, never mind! And Suzuna-"

 _"Anyways, we miss you too. And don't worry too much. Me and Mom are great. Dad came earlier, but he left now. He and Mom are going out tonight."_ She broke into a whisper, _"Mom says not a date but I know it is."_

"WHAT?! A DATE?! AND WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT HE CAME?! I SWEAR IF HE'S TRYING TO DO ANYTHING FUNNY I WILL-"

 _"Please stop spitting over the phone Sis. I can feel your amylase showers from here. And he's not that bad, really. In fact, we're really enjoying his onigiri. B_ _y the way 'nee-chan, you're wasting brother-in-law's money,"_ the monotone voice reminded her.

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT!" She looked at the boy beside her who was now sucking on a lollipop, blushing at the thought of him and her being mar- "And h-he's not your b-brother-in-law! H-He n-never will be..." She trailed off, realising how unconvincing she sounded, and how there was no point in trying to get her sister to quit calling him _that._

"W-Well, I love you both! Regards to Shintani and Ojii-san! And tell Dad that-"

 _"Okay, I will. And don't worry, she'll be fine. Mom says to have fun. Take care always Sis. Goodbye."_

And with that, the call was ended.

"W-What? Okay! Uhm- goodbye and-" Misaki looked at the phone knowingly. _'Suzuna~'_ She was lost in a daze about her oh-so-extraordinary-yet-loving sister, before remembering the alien with her.

"Oh Usui! I'm sorry for wasting your money! Ugh you baka - this is all your fault!" She glanced at her feet as she brought said baka's phone to his face. "And uh, I guess I should be saying - arigatō Usui," she said in a soft voice before gazing up at him. "I'll repay you one day!" Her cheeks were tinted with a slight tinge of pink, but spoke with confidence as she smiled at the now dumbstruck teenager.

Usui Takumi gaped at the beauty before him, the lollipop almost falling out of his mouth, then calmed the raging alien within him that was dying to kiss her right there and then. "Ne, Misa-chan, why not be my personal maid for a day?"

The atmosphere was ruined as she screamed at him. "YOU HENTAI!"

His reaction was nothing that she expected; he walked away nonchalantly before speaking up emotionlessly. "Hmm, let's go."

She noticed his change in mood, and remembered the way he talked at the food court, again bringing a blush to her cheeks. They stepped out of the galleria and was met by the sun. Misaki found walking back to the hotel quite dreadful - she had questions and she wanted, no, needed answers.

Upon arrival at their room, Misaki stopped at the door when Takumi walked in.

Facing her, he looked quite confused as he disposed of the lollipop stick into a nearby trashcan that was beside the bed. "Hmm?"

"You- w-why did you do that earlier?" She whispered softly, but his alien ears picked it all up.

He watched her as she entered and closed the door behind her. He knew what she was talking about, but it could still be something else...

"C-Calling me like that! And p-pulling me close earlier! You- just what is wrong with you?!"

He drew the curtains close, thus dimming the room. The lights were still switched off and so the only light that they got was the faint glow from the window.

The blond took a step closer to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Taking more steps, he lingered at every syllable as he spoke, as if it was some kind of ritual chant. "You really are so blind, aren't you? _Mi-sa-chan?"_ He took another step again, and now she could feel his cool breath on her head as he bent lower.

The girl turned away, successfully breaking the intense eye-contact that he was trying to make. Nonetheless, she still felt his eyes prying into her soul, not to mention his figure that seemed to inch closer and closer to her by every moment that had passed. "T-Then tell me! You're so annoying! Doing such unnecessary things! One moment you're perverted and the next, y-you're doing weird things! Y-You- I don't know what you're thinking and what you're trying to pull but it's just..."

"It's just what, Ayuzawa?"

"I don't know! But why did you do those things earlier?! Are you really just being a pervert?!"

"Hmm," he moved away from her.

Misaki felt a strange emotion swallowing her whole. She wanted him to move away from him and when he did, she felt lonely. She was lonely.

"Do you really think," he began, "that I would really let that old geezer do as he pleased?"

"What are you talking-"

"My desire to monopolise is very strong, Ayuzawa." The blond took slow and dangerous steps towards her, predatorily eyeing her as if she was prey.

"W-What are you saying-"

"Isn't it natural for me to get mad that he just tried to get to you? Looking at you like some kind of an object just to satisfy his stupid hormones? As if he could get close to you that easily?"

"You mean Yukimura-san? He was just being friendly and-"

Takumi sighed as he spoke. "You wanted to know what was on my mind, right?"

"No! I mean- hmmph!"

Misaki's struggles soon died down as her legs turned into pools of jelly. She would have fallen on the ground if it wasn't for Takumi holding the small of her back with his right hand, the other cupping her jaw as he feasted on her lips.

He tasted sweet; it was as if she had a strawberry-flavoured lollipop in her made her feel a good kind of drunkenness, resulting to her moaning in pleasure unconsciously, making more room for him to deepen the kiss. The kiss spoke of something else; it was a mixture of different emotions. She could feel the hunger that burned in him.

"Ahnn.. T-Taku...mi."

Misaki felt hot. Really hot. There was this unknown feeling that settled at the pit of her stomach, nevertheless she was still engaged in their little _activity._ His grip around her small frame tightened, and she couldn't help but press her body closer to his until no space between them had been.

He groaned at the contact; feeling her soft body against his hard one was driving him mad. And for the first time, he didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted but he didn't know if he should push it. Hearing her moan made him ecstatic, and knowing that he was the cause of it made him want to hear more of the cute sounds that she was making.

He stopped in between, only to trail butterfly kisses down her neck. Nipping at the flesh there, he went back up again after making a small mark on her collarbone.

"Usu-"

He kissed her fervently.

She ran her hands through his soft blond hair, unconsciously pulling him closer. This had been the most daring and passionate kiss that they had shared, and neither wanted to stop. The boy- no, young man, was at his limit. He quivered as he imagined how it would be like to touch her the way that he wanted to.

Misaki, however, was still trying to decipher what that strange feeling was that made her want to do other things that she couldn't explain. She didn't even know what she wanted to do for that matter. It was too much for her to handle. She too was going insane, and all because of-

 _'Strawberry lollipop. And Usui. Strawberry flavoured Usui-'_

Regaining her consciousness and analysing what she had just thought of, she pushed him away with all her might as she gasped for air and mentally cursed herself for becoming a pervert.

She was dumbstruck. Ayuzawa Misaki did not know how to react to what had just happened.

He grinned as he walked towards her before proceeding to wipe the saliva that dripped from her mouth with his thumb, and then sucked his finger, relishing the unique taste. "That, Ayuzawa, is what was on my mind."

She fell to her knees as she looked at the floor. Biting her swollen lower lip, she muttered softly, "I don't know what to do with you."

Takumi knelt down and faced her, before lifting her chin up to see a very confused expression on her face. And for the first time, he was unsure of what to say.

"Misaki..."

As she gazed into his emerald orbs, she saw the sadness and jealousy that danced in his irises. "Earlier, you- you were... jealous?" She shielded her mouth with both hands the moment she accidentally blurted out what she had NOT intended to say.

 _'DAMN YOU ANNOYING BRAIN!'_

He smirked as he let go of her, yet he still made sure that the physical propinquity between them was not lost. "I know. But if it's Ayuzawa we're talking about, of course her perverted outer-space alien stalker would be upset with anyone who tried to get to her. After all, Misa-chan would also get mad if some girl tried to get to me right?" The playfulness in his voice was evident as he smiled at her and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

She pushed him away.

"You- You're really full of yourself! I hate you baka!"

"Hmm, really now Ayuzawa? After that sweet ki-"

She immediately covered his mouth with her hand. "SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"

But as much as she tried to push him and that thought out of her mind, Ayuzawa Misaki knew.

She knew that she would never be able to eat, or even look at lollipops, without thinking of Usui Takumi.

She knew that she would never be able to eat, or even look at lollipops, without thinking of wanting to kiss Usui Takumi again.

* * *

 **Writer-chan's blabbering corner:** *That was Kohaku-san. Unfortunately, he went unnoticed. And idk if her favourite candy is strawberry lolli. :D

Also if it's too OOC or what please tell! Personally, I didn't really like this one. THIS FIC IS SO BAD I FEEL LIKE DELETING IT smh. But you guys be the judge of that. To delete or not to delete? Well, I'd love to know your thoughts! Tell me what you guys think! Ja ne!~

 **Meanings**

Kusojijii - old fart/poop; disgusting old man  
Yameru - stop  
Konnichiwa- good afternoon


	8. Chapter 8: Day 1 (part 2)

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

 ***eyes shoot out of sockets* ARROWBEE UPDATED...** _ **OKINAWA!**_ **Really? I'm so embarrassed just thinking about returning to this story cos it's like foetus me, but as requested by my sister, here's** _ **Okinawa!**_ **'s next chapter :D It's her birthday next month, so this will be my present for her kekeke**

 **Gosh I apologise for my old writing style it was so awkward haha, but super fluffy business for my comeback**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Day 1 (part 2)**

* * *

He looked at her with that chibi poker face of his as he held an outfit which he had chosen in front of him.

"Do I make a cute maid?"

They were at the city market which was only a few minutes away from the hotel that they were staying at, and at the moment Ayuzawa Misaki could not help but laugh aloud uncontrollably. Her hands were on her knees as she tried to calm herself down.

"I just..." _laugh_ "...can't..." _wheeze_ "...stop..." _laugh_ "...laughing!" She cried as she wiped the tears that were flowing uncontrollably out of her eyes.

He blinked. Usui Takumi smiled at the sight of her unable to hold herself back. Even the demon president in her didn't dare interrupt her joy. The blond walked over to the saleslady as the raven-haired tried to recover from her laughing fit.

"Ahh, that was a good laugh", she wiped a tear away.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself laughing at my expense, Ayuzawa. In exchange for that, Misa-chan will be dressing up for me tonight~!" He sang as he paid and gave his thanks to the saleslady, before proceeding to grab the plastic bag that now had the outfit.

"What the hell are you blabbering you pervert?!" She raised her hand to swat his face the way she would a fly, but he managed to avoid her in a flash. "No one's dressing up for no one tonight! Return that right now or else I'll stuff it so far down your throat even your toes would feel the apron's lace."

 _Demon president awakened._

He chuckled, "Come on now." Patting her head to calm her down, he smiled, "I heard they've got good noodles over there."

* * *

"Ahh this ramen is so good", the girl slurred as she sucked in the hot noodles. Being too overwhelmed by the taste that was flooding her senses, she had accidentally taken in a little too much than she should've, and as a result, the raven-haired scalded her tongue with boiling ramen.

"Yah!" Ayuzawa Misaki exclaimed as she opened her mouth to let the blob of noodles fall back in her bowl, causing it to splash on the ramen's broth, showering said broth at her face. Fortunately, the hot soup that made contact with her skin wasn't exactly a lot, and she did not have to end up in the emergency room.

"Ayuzawa!" The boy immediately grabbed the tissues near them and dabbed them on her face, causing her to instinctively redden without knowing. "Are you alright?"

"You idiot. I can handle myself."

The blond was glad to know that she was fine, but he knew better.

"Your tongue—does it hurt?"

She looked away. "It stings... just a little."

 _'Ahh... Can't kiss her now.'_

Shaking his thoughts away, he sat back down on his seat. "But are you okay though?"

Misaki blushed a deep crimson before nodding and finishing her noodles, to which the boy watched her in complete adoration.

"You're so cute—you know that right?"

The girl grumbled as she stood from her seat, "Stop saying such weird things, you stupid, weird, outer-space alien."

"But you like me when I'm being your _"stupid weird outer-space alien"_ ", he air-quoted, raising his voice a few notches higher as if to imitate hers.

"I do not sound like that!" she retorted, "And no one likes you in whatever way you are."

"Hmmph, okay", he simply said, not moving from his seat.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she waited for Takumi to stand up. A few seconds had passed when she realised that he was having no plans to get up from his seat. "W-Well?"

"Yes?" Takumi asked, fighting a smile.

"Y-You're coming right?"

He had wanted to push her buttons and say something along the lines of _"Misa-chan really must like me to want me to leave with her",_ and it really was tempting, he found.

"If Ayuzawa wants me to, then yes, I will."

"W-Well, let's go—uh—how does jet skiing sound?"

"Hmm, have you gone jet skiing before?"

Misaki blushed because she had sounded so confident in wanting to jet ski, when in fact she knew nothing about it. She shook her head. "Have you?"

He grinned, to which she once again found herself fussing over with. "I haven't gone jet skiing either", he reassured her. "I've never really done any of these things before—so you could say that everything I've done with Ayuzawa had been firsts for me", Takumi chuckled. "So, shall we go jet skiing tomorrow?"

The raven-haired reddened, although it was impossible to not notice the small and content smile that settled on her lips. "Yeah, let's do that."

The two walked out of the ramen house together, unbeknownst to Misaki that she had been comfortable walking hand in hand with him.

"So where does Misa-chan want to go now?"

"Well, I'd looked through the brochures again, and I found two free tickets to an aquarium... Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium—I'm pretty sure that's what it's called—and I thought maybe it'd be pretty cool..." she trailed off, "unless you wanna go somewhere else?"

"I think going to the aquarium's a great idea", he smiled. "And then we could go and see the dolphin show after that", he suggested.

"T-There's a dolphin show?" she managed to blurt out despite her shock, eyes widening at every word that came out of her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like dolphin shows?"

"N-No! I mean, absolutely, like, I really like them! It's been so long since I've been to one—and that was with Mom and Suzuna!"

Takumi could only laugh. "To the aquarium, then."

* * *

"Usui, look at all the fish in here!" Misaki exclaimed, holding a book about fishes as she pointed at the huge aquarium. "Look! It's that fish from that fish movie! What was his name... _Mee-mo..._ was it?"

Takumi chuckled. "It's Nemo, Ayuzawa. And yes, that is a clown fish."

"Huh, since when were you so smart with fishes?" she frowned.

Ayuzawa Misaki was probably the only one who didn't know even the commonest of the common fishes—she didn't even know what a clown fish was nor could she remember Nemo's name for that matter. He decided to irk her a little this time. "Everyone knows what kind of fish Nemo is, Ayuzawa. You're just the only one who was a little uninformed about the whole thing", he ruffled her hair as he turned towards the aquarium, and started labelling every creature that swam by.

Misaki's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know about these fishes, Usui? Since when were you some kind of... _fishist?"_

"There's no such thing such as a 'fishist', Ayuzawa. And that's 'cause I'm _"Usui Takumi"_ ", he smirked, knowing well enough that Ayuzawa would be irritated that he would use everyone's excuse as to how and why he would... _excel in everything(?),_ modestly quoting.

"You're just getting full of yourself, idiot Usui", she scoffed, "but since when did you have an interest in fishes?"

He found it cute how her curiosity did not waver even when he was irritating her.

"Don't worry Misa-chan. As much as fishes interest me, I find Ayuzawa a lot more appealing."

"That's not the point!" she punched his arm. "I just wanted to know how you were so knowledgeable about them..."

He could've told her that as a child, reading was his only way to pass time and imagine what it would be like, in the pages that sifted through his fingers, to live like every body else. But he didn't.

"Well, probably 'cause their names are all listed here, Ayuzawa", he winked as he pointed to the list of sea creatures that were in the huge tank.

She made a show of pulling all her hair out in frustration, before shrugging off to another part of the aquarium.

And he was quite glad with his decisions.

"Hey Ayuzawa! Don't worry, I'll teach you much more about fishes than anyone could ever do. And if you want, I can teach you much _much_ more tonight—"

 _"Shut up Usui!"_

* * *

"Hello everyone! I would like to start off by introducing myself. I am Tachibana Yume, and I, with my crew, take care of the dolphins here in Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium! Well, is everyone excited to meet Oki-chan and her friends?" a gleeful voice had spoken through the microphone, and soon all were cheering for the long awaited dolphins.

"YES!" Misaki shouted, her voice lost in the children's screams as she jumped up and down, ecstatic to see the creatures she had last seen when she was still nine.

And the dolphins came and Misaki believed that they could conquer the earth for all she could care, and she would live happily (if not happier) under their control.

"We will be choosing people at random, and these people will be able to come for a ride with Oki-chan and her friends for free! Would any ten people volunteer to ride with Oki-chan?"

Takumi watched as Misaki jumped higher and higher, frantically waving both her arms as she begged to be chosen. He smiled at her childish antics; somehow, the time seemed to slow down as he watched Ayuzawa, defenceless as she yelled, _"ME! ME! PLEASE CHOOSE ME!"_ with no hesitation, and his heart warmed at the thought that Ayuzawa would let him see, or at the least not care if he were to see such a side of her.

And so he thought that he too would join his Ayuzawa.

"PLEASE CHOOSE AYUZAWA AND ME!" He yelled, doing the same as Misaki had done.

She was only shocked for a moment or two, before continuing on. "YEAH, CHOOSE US! CHOOSE ME AND USUI HERE! PLEASE CHOOSE US!"

The woman with the microphone, Tachibana-san, beamed at the two before speaking, "Would the lovely young lady and her... say, boyfriend, come and join us for a ride with Oki-chan?"

Misaki turned around to see who had been chosen, only to realise that it had been her and Takumi after all. "Usui, that's us! She—she called on us, right?"

The blond could only laugh, "Yeah, she did."

"Oh gosh, she did! Takumi, she called us, let's go!"

It didn't miss any of them that she had suddenly switched onto calling him on a first name basis, and she blushed deeply. The young man only realised that she could not be moved, and so pulled her along, walking down the steps as they eventually reached the woman with the mic who stood on an elevated platform.

There was a family of four that stood with them, along with a couple that Takumi had deduced as newlyweds, and two teenagers who only looked awkward standing next to each other.

The woman turned her mic off first, proceeding to fix her cap and then speaking to the volunteers at a normal volume. "Well, everyone, we will be introducing ourselves first before we strap on safety harnesses. No one will be allowed to get off nor take their safety harnesses off once they are in the water. Taking photographs is allowed too, if anyone would like to know. Each party will be riding with two dolphins, is everyone okay with that?"

"Yes!" the small crowd of ten chorused.

"Alright!" she grinned, grabbing her microphone on. "So we have just explained the few rules and regulations to our volunteers here, and they have all agreed! Let's move on to introducing, shall we? As I have said earlier, I am Tachibana Yume! Nice to meet you all!"

"Good day, everyone", a petite woman had spoken into the mic. "My name is Lindsay, and this is my husband Paul. It's his first time in Japan, so everyone, please welcome him!"

"Well then, welcome to Japan", Yume had greeted the man in English. "We hope you'll enjoy it here!" She then turned to the next couple and gave the microphone to them.

"Hello everyone! I am Kawashima Jean, and this is my husband Nao. We're here with our daughters Mayu and Aya. Thank you for choosing us!"

"We hope that you'll enjoy riding with Oki-chan!" the sweet cap woman, as Misaki had called her in her mind, had said. "Well, hello there", she greeted the teenagers. "It would seem that everyone had brought the love of their lives with them. Could you introduce yourselves?"

A dark-haired girl took the mic from Yume, and spoke. "Uh, hey. I'm Motomiya Mao, and this is my... boyfriend, Nakamura Hiro. Thank you for choosing us."

The crowd had _aww-ed_ at the couple, and Tachibana Yume herself had found them rather cute. "Well, here goes our last couple. Let's hear it from the man for a change, right?" she asked the crowd of watchers who all agreed with cheers. "Well then, please introduce yourself and your lovely girlfriend."

Takumi fought back a smile, only to fail horribly. "If only she thought of me that way too", he muttered to himself, only to realise that the mic had captured every word he had said, and that every single living organism within a radius of a kilometre had heard him.

 _And so there was a bunch of aww-ers and boo-ers_ (to Misaki, that was) _, and Takumi felt his ears heat up._

He chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry", he cleared his throat. "My name is Usui Takumi, and this beside me is Ayuzawa Misaki. Thank you for having us!"

It was awkward somehow, because he expected Ayuzawa to start shouting at him for hinting at something so embarrassing, but she didn't.

"Hey, Ayuzawa, about what hap—"

 _"Well, shall we start? Who's excited to have a ride with Oki-chan?!"_

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki stretched her arms behind her back, carefully latching onto the dolphin stuffed toy that they had been given after the ride. "Ah, that felt really great."

The sun was yet to set, but the two had known better than to turn in for the night.

"Say, Usui", Misaki said in a soft voice. "How about we try those food stalls? I heard they're pretty good."

"Sure", he nodded, unsure whether he should speak up about his little... _slip..._ from earlier.

"So... what's it like?"

"Hmm?"

She sucked in a breath, "I-It's not that I really wanna know or anything, but... what's it like? I—uh—what goes on in your mind?"

Takumi broke into a smile, and he was careful as to not tease her in case she was still affected by earlier. "What do you mean by that though?"

"Like, you're Usui... No one really knows how you think, or what you think about, or if you ever think about anything at all!" she blurted out. "I mean, I don't mean anything bad, but... what do you think about? Everyone thinks you don't really care... and you're so quiet and—ugh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have—I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine", he reassured her. "I understand what you mean, and I don't mind telling you at all."

"O-Oh."

"Under one condition", he winked.

She crossed her arms and huffed a breath. "It better not be perverted or else—"

"Oh, so were you ready to do perverted things for me, Misa-chan?"

 _"No one wants to do perverted things for you!"_

Takumi laughed, "Don't worry, 'cause I wasn't gonna ask for that anyway. Well, at least not for now."

That earned him a punch from his president.

"As long as Ayuzawa will not look at me differently after this, then I'll tell."

"You idiot", she sighed. "No matter what you do, you'll still be the same damned pervert to me."

"Yes, yes", he smiled. "Well, I guess I wasn't really into getting bothered with friends. I come from a quite... say, _difficult_ family... and I felt that having friends would only make things sour", he said. "But I'm just the same as everyone, I guess. I just don't get associated with people much. Is it a bother associating myself with others? Is it tiresome? I don't know, but I just don't."

"Oh."

"Yes", he said, before turning to a stall to buy some cotton candy. "Does that bother you?"

"No, it doesn't", she paused for a while. "But then why do you associate yourself with me?" she asked.

And Misaki suddenly felt bad for asking such a question, because in all of the earth's honesty had she not meant to ask him in such an insulting way. "I—I didn't mean anything bad by—"

"I know", he simply stated, handing her one of the sticks of cotton candy.

"U-Uh, t-thanks", she managed to say. "But I—it just confuses me, you know. I'm always so harsh on you, and I always shout and I'm such an abusive person—"

"Oh, don't worry. I like it rough."

Misaki clenced her fists, however, she held back from punching the boy. "You know sometimes, I don't feel so bad wanting to beat you up", she whispered. "But what I was saying was like—how can you still... you know. Like, maybe I'm being full of myself but, why do you still hang around, like, how can you still—"

"How can I still like Ayuzawa?"

"Yes! No! I mean no—!"

He took a huge chunk of the fluffy cotton, holding a piece of it between his lips. He gently held the back of her head with his hand, and he leaned in.

He smiled when she took the candy from him with her lips.

"I like Ayuzawa—I just can't help it", he grinned.

She didn't say anything after that, nor did she say anything when he took her hand and intertwined it with his, pulling her closer as they walked on.

"But why are you the same, Ayuzawa?" he asked. "You know well that you could avoid me and mean it. You know that you would only have to mean it when you tell me to leave you alone, and you know that I'd comply. So why, Ayuzawa?"

The uncomfortable blush that rested on her face made him a little guilty, and he suddenly remembered—

"About what happened earlier, I swear, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything—"

"I know", she said, biting chunks of the airy snack. "But that aside", she paused, gathering all the courage she can probably muster before tearing a piece of the cotton candy in her hand and pushing it to his lips, "I guess—I guess... maybe I just c-can't help it either."

* * *

 **A/n: Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium is a real place in Okinawa, Japan, and I've never been, so I don't know how the dolphin show there is like. I've been to a dolphin show in the 3rd grade though, so I used my experiences then for this chapter.**

 **Also, Oki-chan is a real dolphin. Kudos to her for bringing forth joy in a lot of people's lives.**


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

 **22/04/2018**

 **Mah bees, I finally have a plot for this! I'm so stoked I might focus on this one before anything else.** **Shoutout to** _ **Jane, Guest,**_ **Padfoot Starfyre, and Minniemiss123, and _Guest!_** **Also I won't be putting titles from now on. Heh, thinking for titles is so nerve-wracking that it can stop me from updating D:**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

The night had grown darker as they entered the hotel, too tired to be embarrassed about what had transpired, although not tired enough to fall into eternal sleep just yet.

"You can use the shower first."

They glanced at each other; a surprised look had been on the both of them realising that they had the same thought in mind, and Takumi smiled.

"You go first Ayuzawa."

He had expected her to argue a little bit more; obviously, because she was Ayuzawa, but the thing was that the Ayuzawa in front of him was exhausted; too abashed to say the least, and so he had only expected her to argue _a little bit._

"O-Okay. I'll be quick then."

But she didn't anyway, and he watched her figure disappear down the hall before walking over to the table where her things were, and he grabbed the envelope that lay there.

The brochures that had all the this-and-thats of what to do in Okinawa fell out, and Takumi found himself amused at the sight of photographs of him and Ayuzawa at the dolphin show lying with the leaflets. She had kept them after all, despite them having been quite over-priced and her eyes enlarging when she found out how much they costed.

"What a waste", he sighed, for he had actually bought two copies of each photograph so that he could give one of each to her later on. Oh well, he could have them for safekeeping.

 _Just in case Ayuzawa burns their house down (in an attempt at cooking) when they're happily married._

But anyway, she would do no cooking unless he was there to watch her. Of course not, she wouldn't. As amusing as it was, he couldn't bear to have Ayuzawa burn their house down because she tried to cook, obviously, because the president might even burn herself to death in the process.

 _No. He could not have her cooking at all—_

—which was actually a funny thought, considering the fact that the two weren't even "actually" dating yet, but he enjoyed making scenarios in his head either way.

Takumi looked over the photographs again, before skimming through the brochures that she had. There were scribbles of her chicken scratch penmanship on it, and he grinned at the thought that she probably wrote that in a haste.

 _Tons of good food here! :D_

He chuckled at her writings.

 _Must go—Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium (I want to see sharks—a king crab, perhaps?)_

"Ah, she must have wanted to take pictures of king crabs for Suzuna to see."

 _A BIG MUST (can't NOT go): jet-skiing_

"Hey Usui, sorry I took a while", Ayuzawa's voice spoke up, breaking his train of thought. "I haven't relaxed in so long", she muttered to herself.

"It's fine—I'll go ahead then."

He was quick to keep the brochures and the pictures aside.

"Uh yeah, sure."

His eyes stopped where Ayuzawa sat on the bed drying her hair with a small towel.

"You need a towel or something?"

Her amber orbs roamed his figure, as if wanting to know why he was staring at her.

"Can Ayuzawa do me a favour?"

"U-Uh, I guess."

"Don't sleep yet."

"Is... _there_ _something wrong?"_ she asked, her voice laced with worry as she stood, almost as if to prepare herself for the worst.

"Nothing in particular. I just don't want us to sleep yet."

"O-Okay."

* * *

She doesn't know how things had ended in such a way, but Takumi sat behind her on the bed, his legs flopped into an upside down W shape as he hummed a soft tune, drying her hair with his towel.

"I can d-dry my hair, idiot."

"I know, but I want to dry Ayuzawa's hair", he simply said, his voice so gentle that all she could do was nod silently. "And besides, your towel had already been too wet to still be able to dry your hair, so I'm drying Ayuzawa's hair for her."

 _"Do you l-like drying people's hair?"_

It took her every ounce of her control to shut her mouth, but she was curious. Way too curious that she was able to have three reasons to ask such a question. One of them was whether he had dated others before—and whether he dried their hair the way he did hers.

Another was whether Usui had siblings—and if he did, did he dry their hair too?

And the last of which was... that is—how could he dry someone's hair as if he had been doing it millions of times before? Drying someone's hair wasn't such a big deal, but Usui did it for her in such a gentle manner that she could feel the tension in her body dissipating into the cold air, along with the warmth that emanated from her body—and of course, his.

"It's my first time drying someone else's hair, but I like it", he said softly.

He leaned in closer, observing the skin that had been exposed in front of him before planting a kiss so subtle that Misaki herself would've thought she was dreaming if she hadn't seen it in their reflection in the mirror that had been stuck to the wall across them.

 _A soft gasp._

"Ayuzawa feels cold from the shower, but I know her face is warm right now."

 _"I—It isn't, you idiot",_ she managed to blurt out, her voice as weak as her spirits as she forced herself not to watch Takumi trail more kisses whilst he held her hair to one side.

"Then—does it not matter if I continue?"

His question wracked her mind. It was too tempting, almost too tempting that she thought she would melt at his words.

 _"I-It..."_

She breathed, and her heart calmed for a little while because she finally remembered to.

 _"—it does."_

She turned around to face him, face crimson as she took the towel from his hands. She was trembling, he could tell, but she had made her resolve, and then she was drying his hair, and he found that he did not—he could not protest.

"I—I don't know what to do with you. I— _what are we, Usui?"_

They weren't friends. Friends don't make your heart race the way he could, and friends don't kiss each other the way they kissed, and she already accepted the fact that they weren't enemies either. It had been long ago since she had looked at Usui as an enemy, and like friends, no two enemies would make each other's hearts race, nor do they kiss or hold hands or—

 _"Does it matter to Ayuzawa?"_

"O-Of course, it does", she whispered, before her hands stopped and rested by the crook of his ear. "Does it matter... _to you?"_

"I guess it does, because obviously, I don't have the right to get angry if someone tries to get to you—since we're not dating, that is, so who am I to get mad?" he whispered, a sullen look on his face. "But right now, maybe it doesn't matter after all, because I know how Ayuzawa feels and she knows how I feel."

Her hand dropped to caress his jaw ever so lightly, before eventually falling to rest on her lap.

"Don't worry, I understand. There's you being president, and there's your part time job too. You don't have to say anything right now—I'll wait til Ayuzawa's ready, and then we'll worry together about what labels stick", he smiled.

Her hands rose to cover her reddened face. "Idiot. You're really an idiot."

"But Ayuzawa's not less of an idiot—you're also the idiot for falling in love with this idiot", he chuckled as he pulled her close, her face against his chest.

 _"Stupid. I hate you."_

He couldn't help but grin at how she didn't say nor do anything to deny his statement, and she scoffed, her words too weak to make an impression as opposed to her hands that spread across the expanse of his broad chest, feeling the thin barrier of cotton that stopped skin from meeting skin.

And she breathed in his scent; and he smelled like mint and newly washed sheets and dark chocolate and orange flavoured tea and everything she loved, and it was ironic of course, after her declaration of hatred which she so apparently felt for him.

But they knew, and that was all that mattered.

"Ayuzawa...?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Would you mind it if I...?"

His whispers become nothing as he traced the hem of her shirt, waiting for a reaction that would tell him that she did as a matter of fact—that Ayuzawa did mind, and that he should stop.

But the way she shuddered beneath his touch and the way her eyes closed as his fingers brushed against her skin told him otherwise.

"I—w-would it be w-wrong?"

"What would?" His words came out calm, as opposed to his heartbeat that began to grow frantic as Ayuzawa did the same, before tugging at the material that she had been toying with for a while now.

"I—I don't know..." she breathed, her soft gasps getting desperate as the air around them seemed to disappear. "I—b-because... I'm like this... that maybe you might be seeing me as indecisive... and I thought... w-would it be wrong to want this—when I can't even—"

He hushed her with the tip of his finger, his eyes smiling as he tucked her head in the crook of his neck. "I thought I told Ayuzawa... I'll wait."

"... _Oh... y-you will?"_

"Yeah."

She blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I want to assure you that nothing will happen between us that we're not ready for..."

"I—I know..."

His hands caressed her sides ever so gently, before moving to take her shirt off of her.

 _Slowly... but surely._

Misaki gasped softly as the warmth that had been provided by her shirt was taken from her, yet she did not complain. He had been so nervous—so delicate with how he held her in his arms that she found herself submitting to his wants—and she found that she too, had wanted such a thing for the longest time.

 _"...because it's you after all."_

Ayuzawa Misaki watched as the man before her proceeded to take his shirt off.

And the both of them froze for a moment at the sight of each other—he only clothed from the waist down and she in her bra and sweatpants.

And he leaned in for a kiss, her lips so soft and delicate against his that he would always be anxious to kiss her.

But she responded for a few moments or so, until exhaustion had taken its toll on her, and Ayuzawa Misaki could all but stay awake.

 _"Maybe... we're just a bunch of idiots after all."_


End file.
